Destiny of Four
by Lady Genjutsu
Summary: *Complete* After twenty years, Nash suddenly appears in Vinay Del Zexay and asks Chris to help him with a mysterious quest. However the more she gets involved in his mission, the more it becomes evident that he is hiding things from her.
1. The 'Other'

A/N: The first thing you are going to notice about this fic is that I've taken a lot of liberties with the fates of some of the characters. I did try really hard to keep everyone in character though.  
  
I like to try new things when I write, and try to broaden my horizons every now and then, so if this fic seems a little different than some of my other ones, it's because I'm 'pushing the envelope' as it were.  
  
While this is primarily a romance, I tried to include a little bit of every genre in this fic - angst, drama, adventure, and wit are other genre's I was sort of targeting on the side. While the story isn't extremely long in terms of chapters, each one is fairly lengthy.  
  
This has already undergone a lot of revisions, and I worked super hard on it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate and Destiny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter One - The 'Other'  
  
_____________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blood. There was so much blood.  
  
He held her in his arms as she choked out her last words, trying to ignore the smell and feel of the thick red liquid spilling out of her, soaking her clothing. His ear was less than an inch from her lips, but her words were still barely audible through the gurgles of blood in her throat.  
  
She made her last request, and then she gripped his arm as tightly as a dying woman could, staring at him desperately in the eye.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Tears in his eyes, he nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack into helpless sobs if he were to speak.  
  
"Promise. Say it. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." He uttered, struggling to keep back the tears.  
  
"I know it will be hard. Especially. . . since you're now. . . cursed. . . I'm. . . Sorry. . . But I know. . . You're strong. . ."  
  
Having said this, she let out her last breath and closed her eyes forever.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his head in the dead woman's shoulder, and he let out one anguished sob that echoed into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her silver, silk evening gown reached floor, smooth and shimmering. The color of the dress matched perfectly with her hair, which was in a complex assortment of braids that hung loosely down her back. Her light violet eyes were large and bright. To anyone who saw her, she was a vision of beauty and youth.  
  
However, as Chris Lightfellow gazed at this woman in the full-length mirror, she found herself frowning.  
  
She glanced down at her elegantly gloved hand. The rune within it gave her eternal youth, this she had known from the start. But it was unsettling. Unsettling how she looked exactly the same, year after year after year, her appearance never changing. All those around her slowly aged and perished, but she was the same as when she first took the true rune twenty years ago.  
  
A soft knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Chris sighed. She had never really liked going to the annual Zexen Ball, but as Captain of the Zexen Knights, it was expected of her to be at these functions. Although the Zexen council could do nothing if she refused to go, Chris had decided to go for the morale of the Zexen people. She was their hero after all. . .  
  
"Lady Chris?" A male voice called hesitantly from behind the door, apparently curious as to why there was no immediate response to his knocking.  
  
Chris left the mirror and opened to door to receive her friend and comrade.  
  
A knight in his mid-thirties stood before her, his sandy blonde hair slightly askew in contrast to the impressive uniform that knights wore to special occasions. He smiled at her and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"You look wonderful, milady!" The knight commented politely.  
  
Chris smiled warmly. "Thank you so much, Louis. Shall we get going? We don't want to be late now, do we?"  
  
Louis chuckled lightly, not failing to hear the slight sarcasm in her tone. "Don't worry milady, I'll see if I can find some way to excuse ourselves early."  
  
"Nonsense Louis, I don't want you to leave early on my account. I'll make up my own excuses. I don't want you to stand guard over me while I mope about tonight. Go and mingle with your friends at the ball." She stated, smiling at him.  
  
"But milady-"  
  
"No." Chris said, interrupting him. "No buts. Every year you neglect your friends to keep me company while I sit around brooding. I want you to have fun tonight. Stop feeling obligated to watch over me like I can't take care of myself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's an order!" She exclaimed, mocking a scornful expression.  
  
Louis chuckled. "If you insist milady."  
  
"I do. Besides, I heard Salome is coming from Brass castle to be here tonight. I will spend the evening catching up with him."  
  
"That's right." Louis replied thoughtfully, "We haven't been up to Brass castle for some time now. . . We've had such a long stretch of peace lately, I fear my skill and sword will get rusty."  
  
"Louis, peace is something to celebrate, not something to worry about."  
  
However, deep down Chris felt like a hypocrite, for she secretly missed the days of action and adventure, and longed to return to a time when life was unpredictable and keeping her on her toes.  
  
Chris let out a deep sigh, and the two left for the ball.  
  
******  
  
"Hello Chris, it's been a while."  
  
Chris, who had been sitting alone at her table at the ball, turned to see Salome smiling down at her.  
  
Salome was now in his fifties, and time was not treating him kindly. His hair was thin and graying, and his face was somewhat creased and wrinkled with age. However, he was as extremely sharp as always, and still served as Zexen's number one battle strategist.  
  
"Good evening, Salome. You are doing well I hope?" Chris said, greeting her old comrade.  
  
The aging man took a seat beside her. "Well enough." He replied with a smile. "Where is Louis? He usually sticks to you like your shadow."  
  
"He's over there." She said, pointing to the knight who was whirling about the dance floor with a pretty, young brunette. "I ordered him to go have fun with the consolation that I'd have you to keep me company tonight."  
  
"I still can't believe that he was once your timid and shy squire."  
  
"I know." Chris agreed. "He was so different as a child. He has certainly grown into one of the finest knights that Zexen has ever seen."  
  
"Indeed he has. I know the others would have been proud of him. . ." Salome trailed off, regretting his words. The other four members of the old 'Mighty Six knights of Zexen', was a sensitive topic to bring up around Chris, and he was unsure of how she'd react.  
  
Chris had become silent, staring solemnly into her wine glass as she was engulfed by a wave of memories.  
  
"I am sorry." Salome said quietly after a moment. "I didn't mean to stir unpleasant memories."  
  
Chris looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Nonsense. They are not some sort of forbidden memory to never be thought about! Yes, thinking about them makes me sad. . . But there are plenty of good memories too! I think it is good to reminisce sometimes. I certainly don't want you to think that I wish to forget about them." There was a moment of silence, and then she continued. "I suppose I just miss the days when we were the Mighty Six."  
  
Salome nodded. "As do I. But I'm afraid things just weren't the same after Sir Borus. . ." He trailed off with a sigh. "He was our greatest swordsman. And then with Sir Leo and Sir Roland so soon after. . . It was as though we just simply couldn't function with one of our counterparts deceased. . .The losses during the war down South were phenomenal. Even after all this time, I still can't believe that three of our finest knights were killed within the span of a few short months. It had been traumatizing for everyone, but especially hard on you, Chris. I'm glad you found solace in Percival. It is fortunate he decided to rejoin the knights after that."  
  
"Ironic," Chris said quietly, "How I always tried to be so independent, saying I could take care of myself. . . But if it wasn't for Percival, I don't think I would have made it through those times."  
  
Salome fell silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Percival, after a ten-year marriage to Chris, had met an inexplicable demise only five years ago when he had gone on a mysterious trip up North.  
  
Chris' four closest friends and comrades had all died at a young age; Borus and Roland before the age of thirty, and Leo and Percival had barely been in their forties. However, Chris knew as well as anyone, that a knight must expect a premature death. It was a rare occasion for any knight to reach retirement.  
  
Chris closed her eyes. "I miss them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I. . . I don't belong here anymore, Salome. I love Zexen dearly, but. . .There is nothing left here for me. To me, my life as Captain of the Zexen Knights ended fifteen years ago, when the Mighty Six fell. And after Percival. . . Ever since I just feel like I've been going around in circles, doing tricks to please the council and the people of Zexen. " Her voice wavered slightly with emotion.  
  
"Chris. . ."  
  
"I just wish there was somewhere for me to go, something more for me to become, something to strive for. As it is. . . I have nothing more to do or be except act as Captain of the Knights, the Hero of Zexen. But does Zexen even need a hero anymore? Sometimes I think I want out of Zexen. Sometimes, I just want to give up on life altogether. I know I could never do that though." She smiled slightly. " 'They' would never forgive me."  
  
"Yes, I think I understand."  
  
But Chris wasn't so sure he did understand. How could he, really? Chris considered Salome to be a good friend, but the older man always did have trouble grasping the reasons behind the angst Chris had endured throughout the years. Now that she thought of it, there were only ever two people she had ever known who had completely understood her. Percival was one, and the other. . .  
  
She pushed the other from her thoughts. She had barely thought of him in twenty years, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence as the two sat reminiscing, and soon the cheery music of the waltz began to lift the dreary atmosphere of the conversation they just had.  
  
Finally, Salome stood. "I must take my leave, milady. One of the council members also wanted to meet with me this evening. It was wonderful to see you again."  
  
Chris nodded. "I'm glad you could make it down for tonight. I thought I was going to die of boredom sitting here by myself." Chris joked, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
Salome smiled. "You'd be less bored with the ball if you did more than sit around waiting for the evening to end."  
  
Chris chuckled. "Like what? Dance? I don't think I need to remind you what happened last time someone made me do the waltz."  
  
Salome chuckled as well. "I think maybe I do need reminding, the last time was so long ago. Oh wait. Yes, I think I do remember. You tripped and fell on a table, knocking over a glass red wine, spilling it all down the front of Lilly Pendragon's dress. Maybe you made the right choice to have become a wallflower, milady. Your dancing leads to utter chaos!"  
  
Chris winced at the memory, but let out a genuine laugh, calling after Salome as he was leaving. "Don't worry, I've vowed never to dance again!"  
  
The moment Salome disappeared into the crowd, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"May I have this dance, 'milady'?"  
  
Chris froze. That voice! That distinctive, subtly sarcastic voice!  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
She turned around to face the speaker.  
  
It was.  
  
There before her, like a ghost from her past, stood the man she had pushed from her thoughts not five minutes earlier. What was more remarkable was the fact that he wasn't looking a day older than when she'd last seen him twenty years earlier. In fact, he looked even slightly younger than she remembered. . .  
  
". . . Nash?!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hoo hah, let the epic begin! Please don't flame me because I killed off so many of the characters. Believe me, I'm remorseful for having to do so. But I have a reason, especially for Percival's death. I'd like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this fic, I do read over my chapters several times for editing, but it seems inevitable that a few errors escape my eye, regardless.  
  
Anyway, please read and review, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: 'Favor' 


	2. Favor

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the first chapter I think. _ I own nothing Suikoden. There. Done.  
  
A/N: I'm really quite surprised at how well you all took the fact that I killed off half the zexen knights. I'm very glad though! I was sure I'd be fighting flames for days. Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they mean so much! Athena, now that you mention it, it IS hard to picture Nash between the ages of 22 and 37. Oh well, I think he's great at both ages! ^.~ _________________  
  
Chapter Two - Favor  
  
_________________  
  
Chris stared in utter shock at the tall figure before her that she knew to be Nash Clovis; former comrade and travel companion, despite the fact that she partnered up with him while he was spying for the Harmonion Army - the very force she was up against at the time.  
  
She was utterly baffled at his unchanged appearance. He must have been in his fifties, yet he looked as though he had hadn't even reached the age of thirty. He wore a familiar assortment of green and black Harmonian clothing, and his form was still lean and fit.  
  
He was armed with his usual knife, which was sheathed by a belt that hung around his waist. However, there were two unfamiliar long swords that also hung sheathed on either side of him. She had not known Nash to be much of a swordsman, though he had claimed to be, because he had usually preferred the projectile weapons he shot from a contraption up his sleeve.  
  
His hair was still blonde and slightly wavy, the front strands naturally falling to the right side of his face. His pale green eyes regarded her with all the confidence and wit that they usually held; there did, however, seem to be a darker essence about his gaze that was not there before.  
  
He also still had that slightly irritating, overly arrogant smirk.  
  
How could he still look so young? Chris reminded herself that Nash had always been mistaken for appearing younger than he was. When they first met, she was extremely surprised to find that he was actually thirty-seven years old. But even so, it was hard to believe that anyone could maintain such a youthful appearance all the way into their fifties.  
  
"Hello Chris." He said holding her gaze.  
  
Chris blinked. She tried not to blush when she realized she had been staring at him for quite some time. Nash didn't seem to mind though, for he just stared right back at her, waiting for a response.  
  
She cleared her throat, mumbling several incoherent words before she finally managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, of course." He replied simply, and then added, "I must confess though, it wasn't easy. If it wasn't for your unmistakable, radiant beauty that causes you to stand out in any crowd, I might not have recognized you in such an elaborate evening gown. I must say, Chris, you look simply astounding. That rune is treating you well. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."  
  
"But. But what about you? You haven't aged either! At all!"  
  
Nash shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose you could say I have my own methods for maintaining a youthful appearance."  
  
"Methods?"  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"I asked if you'd care to dance."  
  
"Oh, um. . . erm." As a matter of fact, Chris didn't care to dance. Had she not just told Salome of her vow never again to unleash the chaos upon the dance floor that was her dancing?  
  
Nash stepped in closer, picking up on Chris' hesitance in answering. "Let me rephrase that: Dance with me or I'll be forced to do something drastic and kiss you in front of all these people who are staring at us."  
  
It was clear from the sardonic smirk on his face that he was joking, but her face flushed when she realized that people were indeed looking at them, including Louis. Apparently, they were curious as to who this acquaintance of their captain could be.  
  
Chris straightened. She had learned, to some extent, how to deal with such eccentric comments from having spent so much time with him all those years ago, and she thankfully, hadn't forgotten.  
  
"As it is, I suppose the former option is the lesser of two evils."  
  
He raised a brow. "Don't be so sure you'll get out of the latter so easily."  
  
Chris' eyes slanted menacingly, but before she could retort, he touched her arm and guided her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Chris was nearly overcome by self-doubt when a slow waltz started. Even after nearly twenty-five years of attending these balls, she really didn't know the first thing about dancing. She visibly stiffened as Nash stepped in and slid one arm around her waist while grasping her other hand in his. She had only been this close to him once before, and it was a memory she tried to avoid.  
  
"I take it you're not much of a dancer." Nash stated with a grin upon seeing how awkward she seemed.  
  
"Don't be so smug," She grumbled, "This will probably be worse for you than it will be for me."  
  
But Nash was already leading her into a slow waltz, and after stepping on his feet only four times, she managed to muddle through the cycle of simple steps without causing Nash to grimace in pain.  
  
He held her close, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she was not surprised. Nash never did have much respect for people's personal boundaries. She forced herself to stay focused. She had to know what this was all about.  
  
"Out with it then." Chris said suddenly. "I'm not going to play guessing games with you. Why are you here?"  
  
Nash sighed. "Chris, Chris. It's been twenty years! Can't we do some catching up first?"  
  
"No."  
  
He chuckled. "No surprise there. You always did hate small talk."  
  
"Not specifically. I just hate wasting words on you."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Right then. As always, straight to the bottom line. I need your help." He looked straight into her violet eyes, and at this distance she found she couldn't look away.  
  
She tried to remain resolved about being inquisitive, not willing to help without knowing the full details. "Nash, I have my duties here, you know that. If this is another spying job you're on from Harmonia - "  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
Nash hesitated slightly. "No. This is. . . This is something quite personal."  
  
The song ended and the two stopped dancing, but neither parted. Nash's face became solemn, and his eyes seemed to be pleading with her.  
  
"I'm. . . Not sure that I understand what you mean." She replied finally, though her tone was much softer now.  
  
"Then say you'll at least hear me out, Chris." He practically whispered. There was an odd element of desperation in his voice.  
  
For a brief moment, Chris considered turning him away. She had responsibilities of her own without listening to another's problems. Besides, what good had listening to this haughty Harmonian ever done her?  
  
Instantly, she knew that was unfair of her to think. Nash had been her sole support for many weeks, months even, while they were traveling together in the Grasslands and when she was learning to deal with the powers of the True Water Rune. When times were bad, Nash had always been there as her confidant, as hateful as she was to admit it.  
  
She knew the real reason she was hesitant to help was because of fear. Fear of him. Their time together during the war involving Grassland, Zexen and Harmonia had been unique, to put it simply, and Chris still harbored a complex contradiction of emotions towards the man; emotions she still was unable to put names to, even after all this time.  
  
She shook her head, and realized that Nash was still waiting for a response. They were still standing in the middle of the dance floor in each other's arms, but stalk still amongst the whirling couples that where dancing around them.  
  
She stepped back from him, breaking contact with his body, but still holding his gaze.  
  
"Let's go someplace where we may talk privately."  
  
A shadow of his old smirk returned. "There we go. I must admit, for a brief moment I feared you might decline."  
  
"I said I'd listen." Chris reminded him.  
  
Nash nodded. "Of course."  
  
The two moved through the throng of dancers until they came upon an empty balcony, which was high above the ground. Nash leaned his elbows against the railing while Chris kept her distance a few feet behind, waiting for him to start.  
  
He took in a deep breath. "I am on a personal mission. It has taken me a long time to get started, but now that I have, I won't stop until I have succeeded."  
  
"What is this mission?" Chris asked.  
  
"To keep promise I made to my late wife."  
  
"You mean. . . She has died?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said simply, unable to think of another way to respond.  
  
Nash closed his eyes. "Me too."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
He turned his head slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well . . ." Chris began awkwardly. "Obviously her death was premature. She must have been fairly young still."  
  
To Chris' surprise, Nash chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
She stared at him blankly, uncertain of how or if she should respond.  
  
To her relief, Nash continued without any further prompting. "But you are right, it wasn't a natural death. She was killed. As well as fulfilling my promise to her, I have vowed to avenge her death by killing her murderer."  
  
"She was murdered? By who?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She didn't have enough breath left to tell me. . . We both had some time off work and were spending it up North in a small forest. It's a quiet place we go to occasionally. Anyway, in the dead of night we were attacked. . . By who I cannot say, because I had taken a surprise blow from behind. I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, she was dying. There was. . . nothing I could do. In her last minute of life she made a final request. . ." He trailed off, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
There was a long silence, and Chris felt he needed encouragement to continue. "And what was that?"  
  
He hesitated. ". . .To find the Blue Moon Rune and protect it from her killer."  
  
Silence fell between them again as Chris attempted to process this information.  
  
"I've heard of that rune. . . It's one of the 27 true runes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard that the rune has a blessing and a curse. Eternal youth and phenomenal power. . . But eternity as a vampire.  
  
Nash nodded. "My wife owned that rune."  
  
"That explains why she wants to protect it." Chris said, but suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! If your wife owned that rune, that means. . ."  
  
"She was a vampire." Nash finished. "Not just any vampire, but the first, the most powerful. My wife was Sierra Mikain."  
  
There was an extended silence as Chris awkwardly stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying. Was he joking? 'The' Sierra Mikain? That vampire must have been at least 1000 years old!  
  
"I can see you hadn't been expecting that." Nash said finally, a faint glimmer present in his eyes. He always liked to catch people off guard.  
  
Chris blinked, finally snapping out of her disbelief. "No, I hadn't. But if she had the rune, and was somehow killed, does that mean that the killer has it now?"  
  
Nash shook his head. "No, but the one who murdered her was undoubtedly looking for it. However, a few months prior to her death, Sierra sealed the rune somewhere. She wouldn't tell me where or why. . . But I think she must have had glimpses of the future from the power of the rune. She probably chose to seal it in a secret, safe place to keep it from falling into the wrong hands if something were to happen to her."  
  
"If she knew it was going to happen, why didn't she tell you, or try to prevent it?"  
  
Nash didn't answer for several long moments. "It is likely that she didn't tell me the rune's location so that I would be a useless information source to the enemy. That's really all I can figure. As for why she didn't try and prevent it from happening, I am not entirely sure, but. . ." Here he turned and looked Chris sadly in the eyes. "I know that Sierra was constantly suffering from the burden of the rune. 1000 years. . . Is a long time for a soul to wander the earth, Chris. A really long time."  
  
"You don't mean that you think-"  
  
But Nash lifted his hand, silently imploring her not to continue, and so she didn't.  
  
"When did all this happen?" She asked instead.  
  
"Five years ago."  
  
"What have you been doing since then?"  
  
There was a long moment of hesitation.  
  
"Tying up loose ends." He replied eventually. "Finishing up contracts, selling what I no longer need, researching what I needed to find out, forming a successful plan; it's been a long five years. . .You see, I don't intend on returning to Harmonia. I think I'm finished with my life there."  
  
Chris indistinctly realized she had been saying something very similar to Salome earlier that evening when she said she had finished her life in Zexen.  
  
"Nash?" She asked finally. "Why have you come to me for help?"  
  
Nash turned around and leaned back against the railings, smiling a little. "I needed help from someone with a True Rune. Besides. . . I knew I could count on you; you don't have the heart to turn me down." He winked, attempting to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"That's rather presumptuous of you, isn't it? I have duties here after all! What makes you so sure I'd drop everything to help you?" Chris asked, slightly flustered at the comment.  
  
"Perhaps in my mind I fancied that you and I had actually become friends during the war of the Fire Bringer." Nash replied, smirking. He loved getting a rise out of Chris anyway he could.  
  
"Ha!" Chris retorted. "I'm sure. In *your* mind you probably 'fancied' that we were lovers, the way you used to try and engage me in such scandalous talk!" She regretted the words the moment the left her lips; she really shouldn't be so harsh in light of what she'd just learned about Nash's quest.  
  
But the collected Harmonian simply raised an eyebrow and smiled, taking it all in stride. " 'Scandalous'? Are you sure you don't mean 'irresistibly seductive?' "  
  
"No! I mean scandalous!"  
  
"Haha! I won't deny it. But you must admit, Chris, it's part of my charm."  
  
"I don't have to admit to anything!" Chris cried with rising indignation, and threw up her arms in defeat. "You never change!"  
  
"Nor do you Chris. To say it's as difficult as it is to get under your clothes, it's delightfully easy to get under your skin. It's what I always liked about you."  
  
Her face flushed with resentment and embarrassment, but she turned around and did her best to get the conversation back on track. "What do you need someone with a True Rune for anyway?"  
  
"That's simple enough." Nash replied. "I may need to break the seal over the Moon Rune, and I need someone with a True Rune to do that. Anyway, as all True Runes are ultimately connected, it is possible that you can use the True Water Rune's power to discover where the seal is."  
  
"How could I do that?" She asked.  
  
"You could try connecting with the spirits of the rune." Nash answered.  
  
She blinked. "Spirits? You don't mean. . . Yun?"  
  
Nash nodded.  
  
"I don't know. . ." She looked down at her right hand doubtfully. "I have never really been able to connect with Yun's spirit except for when I first got the Rune. I don't know too much about that sort of thing."  
  
"Then go to someone who does."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Yuiri and Yumi of Alma Kinan."  
  
"You've got this whole thing planned out perfectly, don't you?"  
  
He straightened and tugged on a pair of gloves. "Not really. Just the part about getting you into a position where you couldn't turn me away. So you'll help me then?"  
  
Chris sighed and met Nash's eyes with a resolved gaze. She wanted to help him. For years, she had been looking for an excuse to get out of Zexen, and now was her chance. After a minute of silence, she sighed.  
  
"As always, you win."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I realize that at some point you may be able to foreshadow a good deal of the story, and if is the case, please don't leave reviews saying what you think will happen. This isn't really a plot-twister, but I still want it to unravel on its own, know what I mean?  
  
Also, I know Nash's 'real' last name is Latkje, but as far as we can tell, Chris only knows him as Nash Clovis, so I'm sticking with that name, even though I like the other one better.  
  
At any rate, I must thank all my readers and reviewers for continuing to read my story, I appreciate it more than you know! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: 'Memory' 


	3. Memory

A/N: Yes yes, I've taken excerpts from "parting on good terms" and inserted them as a flashback. I figure there's nothing wrong with stealing from one's own fics. Actually, I consider PoGT to be sort of a prequel.  
  
As for Sierra being Nash's wife, it is not a proven fact, but it is highly likely. (much to my despair) I was hoping Nash was lying about his marital status to convince Chris he wasn't being flirtatious, but somehow I know that isn't likely.  
  
Straya, I tried to take your advice and edited some stuff, but forgive me if there still are some errors. Old habits die hard, hehe.  
  
____________________  
  
Chapter Three - Memory  
  
____________________  
  
She still remembered his words that night they went their separate ways as clearly as though he had just said them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know what you think I am; an immoral charmer, a ladies man. I can't say you're completely wrong. I can't say that flirting with you was a rarity in my character. I can't say that I treated you any different than I did any other young woman. But that's before I got to know you.  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. You probably think I'm trying to seduce you right now, but I don't care what you think at the moment as long as you hear me out. I care for you deeply, Chris. In fact, I've fallen in love with you. This is the truth.  
  
"I wouldn't believe it myself for the longest time. After all, I'm a married man and a harmless skirt-chaser. On top of that, I had no idea it was possible to. . . well. . . to be in love with two people at once. But it has happened.  
  
"This, of course, does not change anything. Regardless of whether you reciprocate or not, we are both duty bound and the whole thing simply isn't possible. I know that. You know that. But I couldn't leave without telling you. And I can't say for certain what is going through your mind at the moment. But there's only one way to find out, and that's not by asking you. I know you'll say you hate me regardless of what the truth is."  
  
".I'm going to kiss you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She would have never expected him to even show up in her room that night, much less confess that he was in love with her. She would have never expected that he might be serious about what he was saying, and she never would have thought that he'd refuse to take advantage of her because of the matter of honor.  
  
And even after precisely that happened, she somehow still managed to question its authenticity, all these years later.  
  
Of course, she had never expected to see him again either. . . Now, he acted around with such nonchalance towards their past, that she was beginning to wonder if she had only imagined the kiss, or if the memory was altered by time. Somehow she knew this was not the case. In any case, she certainly wasn't about to bring it up.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Chris' thoughts snapped back to the present. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
The two of them were in her house so that Chris could gather a few essentials for traveling and leave a note for her butler explaining that she would not be back for quite some time. Nash had insisted that they leave Vinay del Zexay that very night, although Chris didn't immediately see the reason for rushing.  
  
"What were you thinking about? You looked a little upset," he commented rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing, really. Would you like some wine?" She asked in an attempt to draw his endeavors away from prodding into her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Success. "Red or white?"  
  
". . .Red," he answered, although he looked darkly at the bottle of red wine that she held in her hand.  
  
She poured the burgundy liquid into a glass and passed it to him. She briefly considered pouring herself a glass but decided against it; she'd already had quite a bit at the ball, and she needed to have her wits about her if she was going to be dealing with Nash.  
  
She watched him curiously as he solemnly gazed into his glass as though he thought that drinking it would be against his better judgment. However, he finally took a sip of it and looked around the living room.  
  
"Nice place you've got here."  
  
"Thanks," she replied absently, and then sighed. "Nash, are you sure we have to leave tonight? I mean, I don't have to report back to the council for another week at least. There's really no point in sneaking off like a couple of fugitives. Why don't we get some rest tonight and start first thing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nonsense! Where would be the romance in that? Don't you want to steal away into the starry night with your knight in shinning armor again?" he replied with exaggerated spiritedness.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "Romance? Hardly. Nash, we had to sneak out through a stuffy, dusty old passageway while being constantly attacked by starving monsters. Besides, the fact that you were there took every romantic element right out of it."  
  
He sighed. "Chris, I shall never be in danger of having an oversized ego so long as you're around."  
  
She was dying to say that if anyone's ego needed deflation, it was his. However, she managed to refrain so as to get back on topic. "I still say there is no need to go tonight."  
  
"I say there is."  
  
"Mind filling me in as to why then?"  
  
However, before Nash could answer, there was a knock at the door. The two stood silent for a moment, staring at each other. Chris didn't know who would be coming by at this time of night, but Nash did not seem surprised.  
  
Finally, Chris exited the living room to the hallway to answer the door.  
  
It was Louis, looking mildly concerned and somewhat ashamed.  
  
"Louis? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
  
Louis bowed his head a little. "Forgive me, lady Chris. It's just, I saw you leave the ball early with someone and I was a little concerned."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Louis shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I didn't know who it was. I thought he could have been subtly attempting to kidnap you."  
  
"Kidnap me? Louis, I'm captain of the Zexen Knights! I can look after myself! Besides, he is no stranger, not even to you Louis."  
  
"But milady, I've never seen him before!"  
  
"I'm deeply offended that you don't remember such a valiant member of the fire bringer, when you were a part of it too." Nash was leaning in the doorway between the living room and hallway, grinning mischievously at Louis, who looked at him blankly.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as the two men stared at each other before the light of recognition crossed Louis' features.  
  
"You're. . . You're that Harmonian, Nash!" he exclaimed finally. "It's been so long! After the fighting was all over, no one knew where you had gone. . . But. . . you haven't changed at all," he finished, his tone betraying his obvious bewilderment.  
  
"I can't say the same for you," Nash replied. "What a formidable knight you have grown into! Hardly recognizable from the timid squire that was constantly underfoot of the 'mighty six'."  
  
Louis blinked, and was about to reply, but Chris cleared her throat and stepped in-between the two men.  
  
"Well Louis, as you can see, Nash is no criminal. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
"But. . ." Louis seemed reluctant to leave, and a look of suspicion came over his face. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is he doing here?"  
  
Chris fought a wave of panic. Louis was her most faithful and devoted knight, but he would not take kindly to the knowledge that she was about to run off to goodness-knows-where with this shady acquaintance. He had become a little like Borus that way, Chris mused.  
  
"I was in the area. I decided I might as well drop by and do some catching up with Lady Chris," Nash lied easily.  
  
Louis did not looked thoroughly convinced, but Chris began to usher him back out the door. "That's right. You'd better get back to the ball, or you will be missed by all the pretty young women who have been clinging to you all night."  
  
The knight became slightly flustered by the comment, and so did not resist much when Chris, as subtly as she could, pushed him out of the house. "Well, as long as you say everything is okay. I will call on you first thing in the morning then?"  
  
"First thing," Chris echoed in agreement. "Good night, Louis."  
  
She closed the door.  
  
Nash was still leaning in the doorway, smirking at her triumphantly. "And that," he said, referring to Louis' visit, "is why it would be best to leave tonight."  
  
"How did you know he was going to give us trouble?" Chris asked.  
  
"He followed us. I noticed him lurking about some distance behind us on the way over here." He answered with a shrug.  
  
Chris stared at him and Nash grinned at her expectantly.  
  
Finally she sighed and began to head up the stairs to her room. "Wait here while I get changed into something I can travel in. We leave tonight."  
  
"I know." He grinned smugly and drained his glass of the remaining wine.  
  
******  
  
They traveled all through the night by foot in order to pass through Zexen territory more easily. About an hour before dawn, they reached Brass Castle, and slipped through without complication. As the sun rose, Nash seemed to travel much more slowly, but she didn't find this too strange, for she too, was starting to feel fatigued from having traveled all through the night.  
  
They were well out of Zexen territory, in a wooded area when they agreed to rest for a bit before continuing on to the plains of the Grasslands. By now it was midday and they were both exhausted.  
  
"Lucky thing we haven't run into too many monsters out here," Chris said, turning to her companion. "There'll probably be more on the plains though, which is why I don't relish the idea of resting out in the open fields. We should rest here while we still have the shelter of the trees."  
  
"Agreed." Nash replied with a nod.  
  
The two dropped their few traveling items by a tree and set up a temporary camp in the small clearing they had come to. They finally broke out the food they packed with them, which included a few small woodland creatures they had hunted down along the way.  
  
He ate a lot.  
  
Chris, who was still somewhat full from the banquet at the ball, ate very little, but Nash ate as though he hadn't tasted food in years. Chris stared at him with a mystified expression as he gorged himself on food.  
  
The most curious thing though, was the fact that Nash hardly let anything cook before he devoured it. Chris left her meat over the camp's fire until it was thoroughly well done, but Nash might as well have eaten his raw for the difference it would have made.  
  
"Nash, you're going to make yourself ill eating like that. . ." Chris finally said, feeling mildly nauseous by the extraordinarily bloody meat he was eating. "How can you eat your meat so rare? It looks disgusting."  
  
". . . Call it an acquired taste," he answered with a sigh.  
  
She didn't reply but continued to stare at him.  
  
When he finally finished consuming the practically raw meat, he sighed, looking oddly unsatisfied. However, he looked up at Chris and grinned slightly.  
  
"We should rest a bit longer before we move on," he said stretching a little, and she nodded.  
  
Chris watched with growing curiosity as Nash removed the two swords that hung at his sides, laying them carefully on the ground next to where he sat. During the few enemy encounters they had since they had begun their journey yesterday, Nash had dealt with them using the projectile weapon on his arm, same as he had always done. Why then, did he have these two great swords?  
  
She couldn't resist asking. "I meant to ask you earlier, but what exactly is with those two swords? Why do you carry them if you do not intend to fight with them?"  
  
Nash joined her in staring at the two long sheathed swords before answering. "Grosser Fluss. I don't normally carry them with me anymore, and I only use them when I have to. "  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Nash closed his eyes. "As you should know by now, great power rarely comes without a greater price. These swords are powerful enough to wipe out a nest of large dragons, but it is a power that is not easily controlled. When I unleash the power of Grosser Fluss, I no longer have accurate judgment of who is my enemy and who isn't. I simply destroy everything in sight."  
  
Chris nodded, but was silent for a moment. Although she had technically known this Harmonian for over two decades, she had never known until a couple days ago that there was so much to him. She vaguely wondered how many other things Nash had never gotten around to telling her. She sat down in front of a tree across from him and tried unsuccessfully to get him to meet her eye.  
  
"So you carry them now because you think you will be needing them?"  
  
He opened his eyes but didn't look at her directly. "The one who is after the Moon Rune is not an ordinary human being. One must possess terrible power to destroy the oldest and strongest vampire that ever lived. Even if I find the rune before the murderer does, my mission is not complete until I've avenged Sierra, and Grosser Fluss is the only real power I have access to. . ."  
  
"That's another thing I wanted to ask you about. . . If you do find the Moon Rune, What will you do?" Chris figured that he would simply look after the Rune where it was sealed and leave it without a host. After all, most people did not have the ability to obtain a True Rune. However, she really had no idea what his plans were if they were successful in finding it.  
  
Nash finally met her gaze, although the usual humor in his features was absent. "I will protect it." The answer was simple, but his tone suggested that he did not wish to discuss it further.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what?" he interrupted, continuing before she could respond. "Enough about me. Ever since we met up again yesterday it's been all about me, and you haven't told me a thing about what you've been up to these past twenty years. So out with it."  
  
The tables turned, Chris found she wasn't sure what to say. "Well. . . uh. . . I don't know what to start with really. . ."  
  
"Which one was it?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Which one of the knights did you end up hooking up with?" Nash was grinning again like his old self.  
  
Chris couldn't stop her face from flushing slightly, and she averted her gaze. How did he know that she had been married?  
  
"Ah-ha! So you *were* involved with one of them!" he pointed. "I was joking, but I see from your face that it was the truth. Now tell me, was it the short-tempered blonde fellow or the dark-haired one who called me a ruffian in Iksay?"  
  
"You are referring to Borus and Percival." Chris mumbled.  
  
"Right. They were both so head over heels for you, and understandably so," he chuckled. "So who was it?"  
  
Chris' face became a deeper shade of crimson, but when she answered, her voice was thick with remorse. "For your information, Borus died almost fifteen years ago during a furious war in the South, the same one that also took the lives of Roland and Leo. . ."  
  
Nash blinked. "I'm sorry," he replied genuinely. "And Percival?"  
  
"He had resigned from his position as a knight, but rejoined after Borus' death," she answered, trying not to let her emotions constrict the tone of her voice. "And yes, I was involved with Percival for a time. We were married for nearly ten years."  
  
Nash seemed genuinely surprised. "Married? Why didn't you settle down and have a family?"  
  
Chris bit her lower lip. "We were too used to living as Zexen knights to change our lifestyle. Or at least, I was. I think he would have liked to settle down, but I was set in my ways and he never asked me to change. . ." Here she failed to keep the waver from her voice, and Nash's face instantly became more compassionate.  
  
"I see. I think I understand. Did he die in the line of duty?"  
  
Chris shook her head solemnly. "It was odd. He disappeared one day about five years ago. He simply left me a note one day saying that he was heading North for a while. I assumed he'd gone to Iksay for a while, and didn't worry too much. But he never came back. Although they never found his body, a strange woman visited me and brought me his sword. I was unreasonable with her. I was angry and demanded to know what happened. But when I drew my sword on her, she vanished. Despite the fact that she would not tell me what happened, she did confirm that . . .that he was. . . "  
  
Nash nodded to signify that she didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"I tried to find the woman, but. . . I never did. I didn't want to believe her, but I knew it was true. Only, it kills me not to know why or how. . ." She wasn't sure why she was telling Nash all of this, but it just came spilling out so easily, even though she was never able to talk about it with Salome or Louis.  
  
They were silent for a minute, and Chris absently plucked an odd looking flower she saw beside her and examined it, trying to escape the awkward tension that suddenly seemed to rise between them. When she finally did looked up at him, he was gazing at her.  
  
"I know what such loss feels like. . ." he said quietly. Another moment passed, and he seemed to be thinking. "Strange."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It seems we both lost our spouse roughly five years ago. . ."  
  
"O-Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Chris' face flushed. "N-nothing, I just picked myself on this thorny flower. How clumsy of me," she replied, and opened her hand to reveal a drop of blood glistening on her palm.  
  
"A-Ah. . . Could you please. . . Bandage that up or something?" Nash said, looking away.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been squeamish about blood?" It was really rather odd, she thought, being as he had just polished off the bloodiest steak she'd ever seen a man eat.  
  
Nash hesitated. "I'm not squeamish! I just feel. . . 'weak' at the sight of it."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"No." He then changed the topic. "I think we should take a short nap before we head out onto the plains," he said, looking considerably relieved when Chris wrapped her hand in a cloth, hiding the wound from view."  
  
She nodded. "Good idea. We'll set out again at nightfall."  
  
Chris lay in the shade of a tree not too far off and waited for sleep to claim her. Nash stay seated for a moment by the small fire they had made for cooking and gazed at Chris with a growing feeling of regret. There was seemed to be so much space between them somehow.  
  
And yet, just as Chris had the evening before, he couldn't help but remember the night they said goodbye twenty years ago, and be overtaken by emotions stirred by the memory of their one bittersweet kiss.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Just so you know, I am one of the many unfortunate people who have not played Suikogaiden. Because of this, I might not have all the details of Nash's swords down. I've researched it though. Also, I'm still playing through Suikoden II, so if this results in some kind of plot hole, you have my sincere apologies.  
  
Thanks again for reading, feel free to keep sending reviews! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: 'Pride' 


	4. Pride

A/N: Brace yourself for a lengthy author's note... (or you can skip over it, whatever, hehe)  
  
Zebadayus, you brought up some interesting points. A) Okay, so he sealed his swords somewhere. I never knew that. But you're right, it's too late now, so let's just say this is one of those 'alternate universe' fics and say that he never did. Or that he somehow unsealed them. Or something. The beauty of fanfiction is that anything can happen. ^.~ B) I don't *think* Nash was a vampire in Suikoden III, although it's a reasonable possibility. This story works under the assumption that he wasn't though. As for if he is *now* in this fic, you'll find out the truth about him soon enough. I did ask people not to leave predictions, but like I said, I'm not writing a plot-twister here or anything.  
  
Anyway, I hate to say it, but it's quite possible that the sword error will be the first of many plot discrepancies. I made up A LOT of stuff for this fic, and it is entirely possible that some of it may not coincide with the official facts, because although I've researched Suiko history to some degree, I'm certainly not an expert. Like I said though, that's what fanfiction is about!  
  
I know it is not proven fact that Nash is married to Sierra, or even that he's married at all. However, there is a lot of evidence, and for the purposes of this fic, I'm going ahead and saying that he is/was married to her.  
  
I also think that it is not unreasonable that Chris wanted out of Zexen, considering the circumstances. I made it fairly clear in the first chapter, that she still did love Zexen, but felt she could do no more for it. Also, since her husband and several of her close friends died, I would say this contributes to her growing detachment to the place. She was in the same place for twenty years and felt her life was going nowhere. It's okay if you don't find this believable for some reason or another, but in this fic, it is the premise for her leaving Zexen so easily to help Nash. Not to mention she probably secretly missed him, and wanted to help him. ^.~  
  
Okay enough blabbing, on with chapter four. _________________  
  
Chapter Four - Pride  
  
_________________  
  
Chris and Nash moved steadily through the Grasslands, and arrived at their destination in under a week. They almost got lost in Kaput forest, having not traveled through it for so long. However, late one afternoon, they eventually found the quiet establishment of log cabins that was Alma Kinan.  
  
A young woman with a warrior's headdress standing just outside the village gates, spotted them approaching and raised her spear suspiciously. Chris remembered that the village was one of all women, although the reasons for this remained a mystery and the secret of Alma Kinan. She looked to Nash, who was already smiling. She briefly worried that his hormones, which to her never seemed to have matured from his teenage years, might get the best of him with all the beautiful, young, and naïve women. However, she banished the concern from her mind. He had behaved himself decently enough last time they were here. . .  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" the woman snapped, as the two approached, her eyes shifting accusingly between Chris and Nash. The woman could not be blamed for being alarmed, as their village was very hard to find and camouflage was their main asset in defense. Alma Kinan did not often receive visitors.  
  
"We are not a threat to you." Chris began, raising her hands in a gesture of peace, "We are simply old friends of Yuiri and Yumi and seek to speak with them."  
  
The woman continued to eye them suspiciously. "Impossible. I have never seen you before and you couldn't be old friends, you're much too young."  
  
"We're older than we look," Nash insisted.  
  
"I must ask you to leave at once!"  
  
Chris sighed. "Could you at least tell Yuiri that we are here? Our names are Chris Lightfellow and Nash Clov-"  
  
But the woman cut her off. "Chris Lightfellow? 'The' Chris Lightfellow? Im-impossible!" She began looking Chris over carefully. "You do look as described. If you are the lady Chris, then you are the Zexen knight with the True Water Rune who helped protect the Grasslands along with the Flame Champion twenty years ago!"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yes, that would be me."  
  
"Yuiri has told us much about the Lady Chris. But... You look no older than twenty!"  
  
"The Rune makes it's bearer immortal, were you not told that part?" Nash said, a little irritated at being suddenly ignored.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
The three of them turned to find a middle-aged woman who had come to see what the commotion at the gate was about. It was Yuiri. She was a good deal older looking, her hair graying, but her face, while beginning to show lines of age, was still attractive and her eyes still clear.  
  
"Lady Chris!" Yuiri exclaimed.  
  
"Yuiri." Chris bowed her head slightly in respect for the woman.  
  
The young woman gatekeeper looked shocked, and remained silent.  
  
"This is indeed a surprise," Yuiri said, and smiled, although it was clear something about their visit bothered her. "Come along, you must be tired from your long journey."  
  
"Thank you." They followed Yuiri into the village, Nash looking slightly sulky at having not been addressed at all.  
  
******  
  
"Please forgive me for being so direct, but what is it that you want? I know you would not have come here unless there was something you desperately needed of us." Yuiri sat across on the bench across from theirs in her log cabin, speaking in a no-nonsense manner.  
  
Chris closed her eyes. "You are right. We need your help."  
  
Yuiri nodded. "I gathered. What is it?"  
  
Just then, another woman, who looked considerably younger than Yuiri, entered the cabin. They recognized her instantly as Yumi. She looked surprisingly the same as before, her face still smooth for the most part, barely a hint of gray in her dark brown hair.  
  
"Chris!" she cried, as vibrant as ever. "How wonderful to see you again!" She ran over to her, and to Chris' slight surprise, gave her a hug. "It's been so long!"  
  
Chris smiled. "I know. It is good to see you again, Yumi."  
  
Nash said nothing, moping silently at having been denied a greeting once again.  
  
"Please Yumi, Chris has come to us for help, but I can't help her if you start chattering away now," said Yuiri, smiling at her younger sister's cheerful greeting.  
  
"Of course!" Yumi said, and took a seat beside Yuiri. "What is it that you need Chris?"  
  
"I... I need to speak with Yun."  
  
The sisters stared at each other, and then back at her.  
  
Chris sighed. "I don't know that I have time to explain everything, but there is trouble afoot, and I know I can use the Water Rune to attain spiritual guidance from Yun, but I... Well I don't know how. I know you can help me."  
  
A sad look had crossed the women's features, and a few minutes passed in silence as they remembered the sacrifice of their little sister.  
  
Finally Yuiri looked up at Chris. "So you want us to help you connect with Yun's spirit through your Rune?"  
  
Chris shook her head. "Yes. I can't do it on my own. I don't know how."  
  
The two Alma Kinan women spoke in low voices to each other for a couple minutes, and Chris sat in silence waiting for them to come to a consensus.  
  
Finally Yuiri nodded. "Alright Chris. I'll help you. We had best get started now. Deep meditation like this is most effective in the early evening. Yumi will show your comrade to his room while we get started." Then as an afterthought she turned to Nash, "By the way, do I know you? You seem awfully familiar."  
  
Nash sat up upon finally being recognized. "Yes. You met me with Chris when we came to Alma Kinan for the first time twenty years ago. There were three of us aside from Chris."  
  
"Aah! Yes, I remember you now!" Yumi exclaimed. "Your name is Fred, right?"  
  
Chris couldn't help but grin as she saw Nash suppress a grimace. "Ah, no. That was the Maximillian knight. I am Nash from Harmonia."  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, it was a long time ago." Yumi bowed her head apologetically.  
  
"Time has certainly been treating you kindly," Yuiri commented.  
  
"Why, thank you," Nash replied, grinning slightly.  
  
"This way, Mr. Nash," Yumi said, and led him away to the inn.  
  
"Shall we?" Yuiri asked Chris.  
  
The Zexen nodded.  
  
******  
  
"Now then," Yuiri began, "all you have to do is close your eyes, do what I tell you, and most importantly, keep your mind and spirit open."  
  
"Uh... right," Chris replied, wondering exactly how one could open their spirit.  
  
They were alone, kneeling in the grass in front of the altar where Yun had sacrificed her life to protect the True Water Rune seal all those years ago. The sun was setting, and the light of the lush green forest was slowly fading. There was a slight breeze, which helped Chris clear her mind and focus.  
  
"Hold out the hand with the True Water Rune," the Alma Kinan woman instructed.  
  
Eyes closed, Chris did as she was told, lifting her right hand from her side and stretching it out before her.  
  
"I'm going to recite the sacred passages of the Cyndar Rune spirits. You might feel light headed for a moment, and feel as though your mind is separating from you body. When this happens, do not fight it, but embrace it. That is important."  
  
Eyes still closed, Chris nodded, resolved to do whatever she must to connect with Yun's spirit.  
  
Although Chris couldn't see, Yuiri moved her hands around before her in a ritualistic manner, and began to chant in a strange language that Chris did not recognize.  
  
This seemed to continue for quite some time. Chris began to feel slightly ridiculous, and thoughts of doubt slowly crept into her mind. However, she fought the urge to give up and forced herself to focus harder on Yuiri's strange words and the rune in her right hand.  
  
Suddenly, just as Yuiri had predicted, she felt remarkably light headed, and she felt as though she were floating away. She seemed to see a bluish bright light from behind her eyelids, but refused to open them, concentrating on Yuiri as she spoke, although her voice began to grow faint, as though she were far away.  
  
Then there was complete silence as Yuiri's voice faded away altogether. The blue light grew and intensified, but Chris still kept her eyes closed, focusing on her faint memory of Yun to try and guide her to her.  
  
"Chris. Open your eyes, Chris."  
  
She did. The light was almost overwhelming, but soon her eyes focused and she saw that she appeared to be floating while surrounded by self-illuminated water. Before her, stood Yun.  
  
Initially, the girl looked no different than she'd remembered her, except she seemed somewhat ageless, as though she were both old and young at the same time. Chris simply stared around her and at Yun, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"You've finally come to see me," Yun said, and Chris noticed that her lips did not move when she spoke.  
  
"Yun. . . My friend," Chris said. Or did she say it? It seemed the words echoed around her without her having to open her mouth.  
  
Yun smiled. "I hear you talk to me from far away sometimes. I'm glad you did not forget about me."  
  
"Never, Yun. Never. You helped me discover who I was," Chris communicated to her with a small smile. "I need your help."  
  
"I know. I've sensed a disruption in the order of the True Runes. A dark rune of the night is in danger of falling into the wrong hands. Do you intend to prevent that from happening?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How? How will you protect it? Isn't the burden of one True Rune enough, dear Chris?" Yun's expression was one of concern.  
  
"Do you remember Nash, the spy from Harmonia? It has become his duty to protect it. I'm simply helping him to do so... I need you to help me find where the Rune has been sealed."  
  
"Do you think he is qualified for such a responsibility?" Yun didn't seem to be testing her, just asking for her opinion.  
  
"Yes," Chris found herself answering without hesitating, "Even though he has... He has changed. I'm not sure how, or if it's good or bad, but there is something different about him. At any rate, I can tell you that he means to protect the True Rune with his life."  
  
Yun seemed to accept this answer and did not question her further. "I'm not sure of the exact location. It is true that all the True Runes are ultimately connected, but the seal of the Water Rune is my responsibility, and I can only sense things about the other True Runes. But I know that the Blue Moon Rune you seek lies somewhere on the Western coast, North of Vinay del Zexay." Yun shook her head. "That's all I know for sure."  
  
"Thank you so much Yun. It's a little vague, but it's a lead nonetheless."  
  
"Be very careful, Chris. There is an evil and powerful entity looming over you."  
  
"I will be," Chris answered, but before she knew it, Yun's form melted away from view and the glowing, blue water began to swirl and diminish in intensity.  
  
And then it was dark.  
  
******  
  
When Chris opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Nash leaning over her, although he wasn't looking at her. He looked a little concerned.  
  
"Are you sure she's okay? What if something went wrong?" Turning her head slightly, she saw he was questioning Yuiri, who seemed a good deal calmer than he.  
  
"I assure you, she is perfectly alright. She just needs rest. She's not used to such spiritual exertion and it has left her drained, that is all." She then looked at Chris. "Look, she's coming around right now!"  
  
Nash's head turned back to Chris and relief washed over his features. "Chris, are you okay?"  
  
Chris pushed herself into a sitting position. She was in a room at the village inn. "What happened?"  
  
Yuiri stepped forward. "It seems the spiritual connection overwhelmed you. You came out of meditation well enough, but then you passed out. You just need a little rest, and you'll be fine. You were successful in contacting our Yun, I take it?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yes." Then she turned to Nash. "The Western coast, North of Vinay del Zexay. She said that's all she knew."  
  
Yuiri did not ask what the meaning of these directions was, but nodded her head. "I'll leave you to get some rest. Nash, please don't keep her up, she does need some time to recuperate." She left, the door to the inn closing behind her.  
  
Nash raised an eyebrow. "North of Vinay del Zexay, along the coast? Those are mighty obscure directions, don't you think?"  
  
Chris sighed. "I know, but at least we've been pointed in the general direction. Let's think, what places lay North of Vinay del Zexay?"  
  
Nash brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought. "Well... Iksay, the Great Hollow, and Budehuc castle, for starts."  
  
"Only Budehuc is along the coast though," Chris pointed out thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess that's where we'll start then, although it seems like an unlikely place for a True Rune to be sealed," Nash replied with a sigh.  
  
"Actually, it's a possibility," began Chris. "I mean, the castle has been around for ages, and even the master of the castle, Thomas, doesn't know all of the secret passageways and rooms in the place."  
  
Nash stood up, relieved that they had at least some kind of plan. "It's settled then. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Suddenly, a sly smile crept onto his face. "You are certain you don't want me to stay with you tonight and make sure you don't suffer any further side-effects from the ritual?"  
  
Somehow Chris doubted the innocence of his intentions.  
  
"Please Nash, I am much too tired for any of your charming wit tonight," she replied sarcastically. "Go to bed. In your *own* room."  
  
Nash feigned a look of hurt before he walked over to the door. "Very well. But remember I'm only a door away." And with a mischievous wink, he left Chris to rest.  
  
But as exhausted as she was, sleep refused to claim her weary form. There was too much going on in her mind. After what must have been over an hour of tossing and turning, she rose from her bed and decided to go for a walk to try and clear her thoughts.  
  
She found herself by the sacrificial altar where she had connected with Yun's spirit earlier that evening. She wondered how many other girls had sacrificed themselves in this quaint but mysterious village. Even after all these years, she couldn't help but regret Yun's willing death.  
  
"Being here brings back memories, doesn't it?"  
  
Chris jumped slightly, having been so deep in thought that she had not heard Nash approaching.  
  
"I suppose it does," Chris replied shortly, not bothering to ask him what he wanted this time of night. She couldn't expect to get a straight answer from him if she asked, and she'd find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows and standing at her side, gazing at the stone altar with Chris.  
  
She shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."  
  
He nodded, and there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Do you remember the first talk we had here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes. Vaguely. It was when you told me that you were actually a spy for Harmonia."  
  
Nash gave her a sidelong glace. "Do you remember what was said before that? I initially told you I had wanted to talk to you alone so I could seduce you, but decided I didn't want to risk it that day because of my wife. You told me that I wouldn't be able to risk it any other day either, but I told you not to be so sure."  
  
Chris sighed, wondering where Nash was trying to go with this. "Yes, it seemed there was something about this forest that caused your crude, indecent sense of humor to increase tenfold. Maybe it was your testosterone going into overdrive from being in a village of so many women who you couldn't have for fear of defiling some sacred Alma Kinan tradition."  
  
"There's only ever been one woman who I've really wanted and couldn't have," Nash responded, narrowing his eyes at her. "And it was for a much different reason than tainting some tradition."  
  
She was unable to resist asking any longer. "Is there something you want?"  
  
Nash flashed a roguish grin. "Perhaps." He stepped back out of her peripheral vision, but she did not turn to see where he went. She knew he was still there.  
  
"Well whatever it is, make it quick. We have an early start tomorrow morning."  
  
But Nash did not heed her request, and there was a long moment of silence. She was beginning to wonder if he really was still there, when he spoke suddenly.  
  
"I'm finding I can't sleep either," he gave Chris gave a slight start, for he had practically whispered right in her ear, and she realized he was standing very closely behind her. "It seems I'm feeling - what was the word you used before? Ah yes - 'scandalous'."  
  
However, she did not move or reply, despite the fact that she finally realized he was no longer joking.  
  
"...I never once forgot about you, Chris. I tried, but it was useless... My feelings towards you never changed..." Her body stiffened as she felt his hands gently squeeze the sides of her shoulders. She felt him breathing softly against her ear.  
  
Her heart began to race. She had never fully forgotten him either, nor had she forgotten his confessions of love the night they went their separate ways. But over the years, she had managed to convince herself that it had all been a game of his. After all, how could love with such a man possibly exist? He was not Percival.  
  
Since she'd met up with him again, she had distantly feared something like this. However, the way he had been acting around her suggested to her that he had decided to disregard the past entirely. Now she knew that she was mistaken, and she wasn't sure what she should do.  
  
So she stood as though frozen, responding neither negatively nor positively to Nash's advances.  
  
"Please, Chris..." he whispered finally, his lips brushing lightly against her neck. "...Don't fight me..."  
  
But upon his words Chris broke from away from his touch, whirling around on him, sudden fury in her eyes. "Did you have this all planned out too? 'Save the rune, avenge the wife, seduce the partner?' Is this all some kind of game to you?!"  
  
Nash blinked in shock. "You know that isn't true! I have never once treated this mission as a game, and certainly not you!" he exclaimed, genuinely taken aback by Chris' abrupt rage.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"Chris, can you honestly tell me that you never felt that there was something between us when we were working as together as part of the Fire Bringer, regardless of how imprudent you found it to be?" Nash asked in earnest. "I know you had feelings for me, just as I did for you!"  
  
"That was all in your arrogant imagination!"  
  
"Oh, really? And what about that kiss the evening after the war ended, did I imagine that too?"  
  
Silence fell between them and Chris gave him a long, hateful glare.  
  
"Get out," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Nash shook his head. "I walked away from you once already, Chris. I'm not going to again."  
  
She glared at him a moment longer before spinning around and leaving the altar. Nash stared after her, but did not follow.  
  
Chris fought back tears of frustration and denial as she marched back towards the inn.  
  
He was right. She did have feelings for him then. And even after twenty years of his absence, she still did.  
  
But she could never let him know. Because in Chris' mind, Nash was only playing games, and to admit that he was right would be to let him win.  
  
And she was too proud to let him win.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: It got a little melodramatic near the end, I know. I was really hesitant to put up this chapter because this is where some romantic interaction starts to take place between them, and I wanted it to be believable. My apologies if you think they slipped out of character at all.  
  
As always, thanks for continuing to read and review my fic!  
  
Next Chapter: 'Truth" 


	5. Truth

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to get this updated! It's not that I was lazy, this chapter (and quite a few ahead of this one ^.~) have been typed up for weeks but my computer is really finicky and doesn't let me upload stuff sometimes. It's really annoying. Anyway, here it is finally! I hope I haven't lost all my readers! _________________  
  
Chapter Five - Truth  
  
_________________  
  
Chris ended up walking past the inn and exiting the village. She needed to clear her head. She needed to get away from *him*.  
  
She walked for a while, deep in thought, until she came to a clearing a little ways into Kaput forest. She stopped and listened. Something didn't seem right. Something was here. Behind her...  
  
She turned to see a long blade an inch from her neck. Gazing down the sword, she saw its owner, and fear was forgotten for fury when she recognized him. As when she'd last seen him, he was dressed entirely in black, and his long blonde hair was braided loosely down his back. He stared at her with his trademark sadistic grin, blue and red eyes regarding her hatefully.  
  
Yuber.  
  
"You?! You're alive?!" she cried. "What do you want, other than chaos and death, you demon!"  
  
"Watch your mouth," he hissed. "I simply want what I've earned."  
  
"Earned?"  
  
"I didn't kill that brat of a vampire for nothing."  
  
Suddenly Chris understood. "You! You're the one after the Moon Rune!"  
  
"So you do know something about it! When I heard that the captain of the Zexen knights was missing, I knew something was up. What do you know? Tell me, or you die. Well, you'll die anyway, but you'll die a less painful death if you cooperate."  
  
"Leave her out of this, Yuber."  
  
Yuber spun around, grabbing Chris from behind and holding one of his swords to her neck. His face was one of malevolence when he saw Nash standing a few feet away, Grosser Fluss drawn.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?!" Nash cried. "You murdered Sierra!"  
  
"So you're still alive." Yuber narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought I'd finished you off... Aahh, yes I see now. You have become one of 'them'. But how pathetic and weak you look! I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't been feeding. I can help you with that. I've caught you a tasty little morsel right here." He shook Chris a little as he said this.  
  
Nash's face was an expression of malice. "I said let her go!"  
  
"Nash!?" Chris looked a little confused as to what Yuber was talking about.  
  
Yuber picked up on Chris' confusion. "Oh, so you haven't told her?"  
  
"Told me what?" Chris asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
  
Nash held the Grosser Fluss steady but his face was one of uncertainty.  
  
"Go on. Tell her. Your prey should at least know what you are before she dies. And put down the weapons, or I'll have to kill her for you." Yuber smiled a twisted smile.  
  
"Demon!" Nash hissed, but dropped the swords, which landed with a thud in the grass.  
  
"Ha! Look who's talking! Stop acting as though you were still a human being. Why deny what you are?"  
  
"Nash! What is he talking about?!" Chris asked, squirming in Yuber's clutches.  
  
"Haha! This is too delightful." Yuber leaned his head forward until his lips were by Chris' ear. "I'll tell you a secret," he said, although he spoke loud enough for Nash to hear, "You've been traveling with a blood- starved vampire."  
  
Chris didn't give Yuber the satisfaction of exclaiming her disbelief, but she knew the minute she looked at Nash's guilt-stricken face, that it was true.  
  
"Chris... I..." Nash was at a loss for words.  
  
"It's really quite amusing," Yuber continued, "All this time he's been probably feeding off of animals - a poor substitute, I might add - and now he is so plagued by hunger for blood that I wouldn't doubt that these ethics he's been hanging onto so vainly would shatter the instant he saw human blood. Even if it was yours."  
  
"You're wrong!" Chris spat.  
  
"Ah, but you don't know, there's nothing so dangerous as a blood-starved vampire." As he said this he slid his sword down from Chris' neck, the blade leaving a thin line of blood just above her collarbone.  
  
Nash grit his teeth, but Yuber laughed manically as he watched Nash stare at the freshly drawn blood on his comrade.  
  
Yuber shoved Chris towards him. "You wanted her back?"  
  
Nash caught her by the arms to keep her from stumbling into him, but he did not release her, gripping her firmly.  
  
"Nash..." Chris gasped, hardly believing what was happening.  
  
But Nash did not respond, his eyes fixated on the thin line of blood trickling down her collarbone. She fought a wave of nausea. He stared at her blood the way a man who'd been lost in a desert for weeks stares at an oasis.  
  
"Bon appetite!" Yuber laughed sadistically. "Next time we meet, I expect you'll be alone." He smiled evilly as a yellow portal appeared beneath him. "Unless you decide to take another snack with you to replace this one." He sank into the portal, disappearing.  
  
She saw what his plan was. Nash had been virtually starving himself of the most essential nutrient for a vampire, feeding only on the blood of animals, and barely getting by. He had managed to control his bloodlust all this time, but it seemed it had gotten to the point where just a trickle of human blood could send him over the edge. Yuber had thrown her back to him in the sadistic hope that Nash could not keep himself from sating his need for human blood.  
  
And it seemed as though Yuber's plan was going to work. Nash was breathing heavily, gripping her arms tighter with each passing moment. He licked his lips, and for the first time Chris saw the two gleaming fangs that he had somehow managed to hide from her until now. He slowly began to lean forward, as though in a trance.  
  
"Nash!" she cried in a whisper, but she couldn't struggle from his firm hold on her.  
  
Chris froze as his mouth reached the skin just below her collarbone, and he parted his lips to take in the trickle of blood. She felt him tremble as he licked the trail of blood up to the cut near her neck, a mere inch away from her jugular. Her heart was pounding. His fangs brushed over the wound. This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to feed off of her until she was dead.  
  
But the next thing she knew he had pushed her away, and with such force that she almost failed to catch her balance. She stared at him, eyes wide. He held his head in his hands and appeared to be fighting for control over the demon within him.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. He fell to his knees, and when he looked up at Chris, his eyes were so full of torment and anguish that Chris found herself running to his side despite what he had almost done.  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself," he uttered after a moment, as Chris helped him back up.  
  
Chris was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that night that she didn't know what to think, never mind how to reply.  
  
"Why...Why didn't you tell me?" she found herself asking finally.  
  
But Nash didn't have a chance to answer, for Yuiri and Yumi had come running out with a few Alma Kinan warriors, all armed with crossbows.  
  
"We heard a lot of shouting out here, what's going on?" Yuiri asked, looking from Nash to Chris.  
  
"Yuber... He's alive. He attacked us." Chris replied.  
  
"Yuber?!" Yumi exclaimed, cautiously aiming her crossbow in the shadows as though the demon might be lurking somewhere close by. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Nash looked at Chris helplessly. It was clear from the look of resigned guilt on his face that he expected her to tell them that he was a vampire and almost killed her, but Chris straightened and stepped forward.  
  
"We're fine. We fought him off."  
  
Nash was silent, but his face displayed obvious relief as well as disbelief.  
  
"Thank the spirits!" Yuiri said with a bow of her head.  
  
"Lady Chris, you are hurt!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing to her cut.  
  
"It's nothing serious," Chris assured.  
  
"Quick, let's get back to the village, and have that looked at," Yuiri signaled to the armed women and they all headed back to Alma Kinan, the two travelers following after Chris gave Nash a small nod.  
  
******  
  
"Time for you to explain a few things."  
  
They were sitting at the table in the inn. Yumi had cleaned and bandaged the minor wound on Chris' collarbone, and after fussing over their two guests for some time, and making sure they were comfortable, they finally left the two to rest. It was nearly dawn, but Chris did not intend on sleeping until she heard everything she wanted to know from Nash.  
  
The Harmonian nodded. He was much more himself now, although Chris could tell he was still feeling guilty. "There's no point in keeping anything from you anymore, I suppose. But Chris... Why didn't you tell them the truth?"  
  
"Why? Did you want me to?"  
  
"I almost completely lost control," he reminded her.  
  
Chris shook her head. "There was no harm done. Besides I can only imagine how difficult it has been for you all this time. Who's to say I wouldn't have done the same thing in your position?"  
  
"There is no excuse. I spent five years learning to control myself, it shouldn't have happened."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I vowed that I wouldn't come to seek your help until I could control this demonic curse," he replied with a sigh.  
  
"So that's the real reason you took so long to get started?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, that was the initial reason, although the other ones I gave you were true enough."  
  
"Five years..." Chris began to piece the information together. "So you've been a vampire since Sierra's death?"  
  
"Yes. When Yuber attacked me from behind, it was fatal. I was dying. After Yuber left, having failed to retrieve the Rune, Sierra, mortally wounded herself, used the last of her power to save me the only way she could. She knew it was too late for her, so she granted me the gift and curse of immortality. She had to, to ensure that someone would protect the Blue Moon Rune after her death. In fact, part of the reason why I must find the Moon Rune is so I can be rid of this savage thirst for blood."  
  
"I see now. I think I read once, that in the village of vampires, the rune was put on a pedestal in the center of the village, so that the vampires could live peacefully without needing blood, isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes. If I find it, it will null my hunger for blood."  
  
"Is that why you've been eating so much lately? As a substitute for blood?"  
  
"Not that it worked," Nash sighed. "There is always a constant hunger."  
  
"I can only imagine how hard it must be."  
  
"I'm learning to live with it. Some days I can even forget about it. You're lucky that your immortality doesn't come with such a curse..." Nash replied.  
  
Chris thought for a moment. "This explains why you look so young even though you're older than I am," Chris mused.  
  
He nodded again. "I was getting on in my years, truth be told. I must say though, I was still in pretty good shape. Anyway, when I became a vampire, I was restored to the age when I was at my physical peak, which appears to have been around my late twenties or so."  
  
"Now it's all starting to make sense," Chris said, closing her eyes. "But you didn't answer before: Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"  
  
He stood and crossed the room to the window, staring out at the sun, which was now visible along the horizon. "I was afraid you wouldn't help me if you knew what I really was. I didn't want to scare you."  
  
"It was a foolish thing to think," Chris replied, slightly bitter. "Nothing about you has ever scared me, except maybe your lack of etiquette."  
  
Nash looked over his shoulder back at her, and a small grin appeared on his face. "I can't promise that will ever improve."  
  
She released a small chuckle and suddenly things seemed lighter between them. A few minutes passed in silence as they contemplated the night's events, the sun slowly rising and flooding the inn with light.  
  
"Nash?" she called suddenly. She had just remembered the argument they had had by the altar, and how his lips had been suspiciously close to her neck right before she pushed him away.  
  
He turned towards her, listening.  
  
"Blood... Is that what you really wanted last night when..."  
  
But Nash was already shaking his head, understanding her concerns. "I swear on my wife's grave, that despite the fact that I'm a half-starved vampire, feeding on your blood had never crossed my mind. I had spent five years training myself to suppress any urges to feed on a human being. For the most part I can be around people without the thought ever coming to mind. It wasn't until Yuber tempted me the way he had that my resolve slipped... But no, last night I had other things on my mind..."  
  
Chris sighed her relief. "So all of that wasn't a desperate act of bloodlust?"  
  
A mischievous grin crept onto his face. "No. It was a desperate act of simply lust."  
  
She looked away as she felt her face heat up. Vampire or no, he was still the same old, blatantly flirtatious Nash. After a moment, she forced herself to meet his gaze.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I... I acted harshly. I apologize."  
  
He shook his head. "Your reaction was understandable. But..." he trailed off as though he had decided against continuing.  
  
"But what?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated a moment longer. "...But it wasn't just lust... I meant everything I said last night."  
  
"You mean, when you... When you said you had feelings for me back then?" she heard herself asking, and looked down at the table.  
  
Nash did not answer for a moment. She continued to stare at the table as he walked a few paces towards her. Then he simply stood there, and Chris knew he wasn't going to respond unless she looked him in the eye. So she did.  
  
His answer was not much more than a whisper.  
  
"I still do."  
  
The door to the inn opened and closed. Both looked up to see Yumi.  
  
"What are you two still doing up!?" Yumi exclaimed. "Yuiri sent me to check up on you. You two should be resting! You have gone through enough for one night."  
  
"Yes, you're quite right," Chris agreed hurriedly then turned to Nash. "We can't leave without having slept at all. We'll rest until midday, stock up on supplies, then be on our way." It was obvious that she was flustered, and Nash grinned.  
  
"Chris, do you feel alright?" Yumi asked suddenly when she saw Chris' scarlet face. She proceeded to feel her forehead and gasped. "You're terribly hot," she said, mistaking Chris' blush for a fever.  
  
Nash's grin widened naughtily. "Yes, I was just telling her the very same thing before you came in. We should definitely go to bed, Chris."  
  
She caught the hidden meanings in his words and Chris' faced flushed even more. Luckily, the innuendos flew right over Yumi's head.  
  
"That's right. You both need your rest!" Yumi said, and turned to Nash. "Make sure you get some sleep. I'm worried Chris might be ill, so I'm going to put her to bed."  
  
"I was going to do that, but if you insist. Chris, if you're still feeling 'ill' and need anything later, I'll be in here," Nash remarked, dropping one last innuendo before feigning an innocent smile, and retiring to his room.  
  
"It must be wonderful traveling with him," Yumi commented as she helped Chris get ready for bed. "He's such a gentlemen!"  
  
Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This chapter was really weird for me to write. I was really hesitant about bringing Yuber into it at the time, but it fits with the rest of the story well enough. I don't do a lot writing involving vampires and blood, and it was a bit dark at one point. I felt the need to lighten it up at the end. I think Nash may have fallen slightly out of character here and there, but I don't think it was too bad...  
  
Next Chapter: 'Dead On' 


	6. Dead On

A/N: Well, looking at the latest constructive criticisms, and re-reading my last chapter, I must admit that the accuracy in Chris' actions and character can be questioned. I'll admit this to you right now, at the time, I never thought of the Water Rune as a means of escape/diversion. I could probably come up with a hundred or more reasons why Chris acted the way she did, but the bottom line is that she was somewhat out of character, and I apologize. I'm not going to revise it though. As inaccurate as Chris may be in the last chapter, I still kinda liked the way it turned out. I'm sorry if you didn't. As for the matter of Sierra's age, it was a minor plot discrepancy but it doesn't directly affect the plot, and I did write a warning about such errors in the last chapter's author's note. No doubt there'll be more to come. But thank you for your advice and constructive criticism without being flamey. I do appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Anyway, on with chapter six! ____________________  
  
Chapter Six - Dead On  
  
____________________  
  
It was another week of traveling before Chris and Nash reached the old base of the Fire Bringer, Budehuc castle. When they finally arrived one afternoon, they could hardly recognize it from being the old, rundown, drafty building it was twenty years ago.  
  
There were quite a few people bustling about the marketplace just outside the castle. The castle itself stood tall and impressive, the broken brick walls around it all having been repaired, the gaping holes that used to cause such horrible drafts, fixed as though there had never been any to begin with.  
  
There was no young girl in rusty, oversized armor guarding the entrance with a bunch of little dogs. Instead, there stood three or four intimidating Budehuc guards, although they did not stop them from passing through.  
  
Chris and Nash walked in slowly and stopped in the middle of the marketplace, looking around them in awe.  
  
"Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn somewhere?" Nash asked, although he was grinning. "I never thought I'd see the day when this place was bustling as though it were downtown Vinay Del Zexay."  
  
"Tell me about it," Chris nodded. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's see if we can't set up a meeting with the master of the castle," Nash replied.  
  
Chris nodded. "We haven't seen Thomas in two decades. I wonder how much he's changed, now that his castle is so prosperous."  
  
They proceeded up the steps of the castle, where two guards greeted them. "Good day to you," the one said. "May I ask what your business is with Budehuc castle?"  
  
Chris stepped forward. "The two of us were members of the Fire Bringer during the war twenty years ago. We've come to see Master Thomas."  
  
The other guard eyed them suspiciously. "That's impossible. You must have still been in diapers back then."  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Nash.  
  
Just then, the castle doors opened and an attractive woman who looked to be in her thirties came out. She wore fine looking armor that made her look somewhat intimidating, but Chris recognized her golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes instantly.  
  
"Cecile!"  
  
The woman blinked. "Lady Chris? And... Nash, isn't it?" A smile spread all over her face, and looked as energetic as she had been in her youth. "I simply don't believe it! It's been so long! But you both look so... unchanged."  
  
Chris and Nash exchanged glances. "It's a long story," Nash replied.  
  
"No matter, no matter!" Cecile exclaimed, but then turned to her two guards in sudden fury. "How dare you keep the lady Chris waiting at the door!" She shouted angrily.  
  
The guards straightened and saluted. "Forgive us Commander! We didn't know who she was!"  
  
Chris held up her hands. "Really Cecile, it's okay. How is master Thomas these days?"  
  
Cecile turned back to Chris and smiled. "Busy and fretting about needlessly, he has been the last few months. Have you come to see him?"  
  
Nash nodded. "Yes. We-"  
  
But Cecile cut him off. "Come along then, come along! He'll be ecstatic to see you guys again!" She grabbed Chris by the arm and pulled her into the castle, and Nash followed.  
  
****** "Thomas! Thomas! Look who's here!"  
  
They were in the last room upstairs, and they waited just inside the door while Cecile had run excitedly up to a man who had his back to them while he was bent over a pile of documents on his desk.  
  
"Not now honey, not now. The bill from the Karayan traders just came in and- "  
  
Cecile didn't let him finish before grabbing his head and twisting it around to face their two visitors. Thomas blinked a few times in stunned silence. Then he leapt from his desk, a smile spreading all over his face.  
  
"My word! Lady Chris? Mr. Nash? It's been ages! You both look wonderful!" He exclaimed, running over to them.  
  
His face had changed quite a bit from when he was a young teenager, a good part of this owing to the stubble on his face from not shaving in the past twenty-four hours. He had grown to be quite tall and was still slightly scrawny. His hair was still dark brown and slightly tussled looking, and his large, kind, brown eyes regarded them fondly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Thomas. It is indeed good to see you again," Chris replied with a smile. "I really shouldn't have kept away from this castle for so long. I must say, you've turned Budehuc into quite the place!"  
  
"Thank you. As you know, this castle means everything to us." Suddenly he turned back to Cecile. "Wait a minute, what are you doing in all that armor? I thought you said you were going to start to take it easy!"  
  
Cecile lifted her chin indignantly. "I don't need to take it easy just yet! It's still over six months away, silly! I can't let my skills get rusty in the meantime! Besides, someone has got to go patrolling!"  
  
Thomas grabbed Cecile by the shoulders, looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "What are you talking about? We have enough guards patrolling this place already, and you need to make sure you don't overexert yourself!"  
  
The two continued to bicker like this for a moment longer, and Chris and Nash exchanged confused glances.  
  
Suddenly they stopped and Thomas scratched his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't argue in front of our guests!"  
  
"Are you two... married?" Nash asked suddenly to Chris' surprise and slight embarrassment.  
  
Thomas and Cecile looked at each other then back at Nash. "Yes we are. We didn't mean to bicker so rudely, it's just that Cecile is expecting again, and I worry about her."  
  
"Expecting?" Chris blinked.  
  
"Again?" added Nash.  
  
Cecile and Thomas exchanged glances once more.  
  
"I guess it really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Cecile giggled. "We've been married for thirteen years, although we're coming up on our fourteenth anniversary soon, aren't we darling?"  
  
Thomas nodded. "Maybe you'd like to meet the children?"  
  
"Oh, but Thomas they've gone with Sebastian to Iksay for the festival, remember? They won't be back for another few days," Cecile reminded him.  
  
"Ah yes, that's right," Thomas scratched his head again. "Well, we have two children. Claire, who is eight, and Todd, who is four. I guess you'll have to meet them some other time though. Oh, that's right! How long are you two staying? At least for the night, I hope?"  
  
"Actually, -" Chris started, but was interrupted by Cecile.  
  
"Of course they are! And they're coming to dinner too! I'll go tell Mamie to make extra!" Cecile excitedly set off downstairs to find the cook.  
  
"Excellent!" Thomas said, bringing his hands together with a clap. "I'll show you two to your room."  
  
Chris cleared her throat. "Rooms."  
  
Thomas' face turned slightly pink. "O-of course. I apologize, I just thought... N-never mind." He said hurriedly, and led them down the hall to their rooms.  
  
Nash grinned and Chris eyed him with a scowl.  
  
******  
  
"So tell us, what brings you two back to Budehuc castle after so long?" Cecile asked at the dinner table that night.  
  
"There's a loaded question," Nash uttered under his breath to Chris.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it isn't just a social call," Chris answered, ignoring Nash.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Thomas asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Well... It is... complicated."  
  
"Well, we've got all night to listen," Responded Cecile.  
  
Chris gave Nash a long look before answering. Then, taking a deep breath, she told them about the Blue Moon Rune, how Yuber was trying to find it, and how Yun's spirit had pointed them in this direction. She decided to leave out the parts about Nash being a vampire - she didn't want to startle or worry them needlessly. She finished by commenting on how Budehuc castle was the best place to start looking because of how large it was and how there were many secrets in the castle that Thomas himself did not know about.  
  
The Budehuc couple listened in silence until Chris finished, and then Thomas looked down at his plate thoughtfully. "I see, so that is why you have come."  
  
"Can you help us?" Nash asked, polishing off his extra-rare steak.  
  
Thomas shook his head a little. "I do not know of any such seal that exists in this castle. But as you pointed out, there is much I don't know about this place even after twenty years of being the castle's master. It is a possibility."  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Hmm..." Thomas scratched his chin in thought, then his face lit up. "Come to think of it, I think I remember catching Eike, the librarian, mumbling to himself a while back. Something about a True Rune Seal and some sort of passageway! He doesn't talk much, but he knows a lot more than he lets on. I'll bet you anything he's read something in the library about it!"  
  
Cecile nodded with a smile. "Yes, and if anyone knows anything about stuff like this, it's him."  
  
"Alright then," Chris nodded. "How about we ask him tomorrow? It's getting a little late now..."  
  
"Good idea. Cecile and I will also look into it by going through some old files. Who knows what might pop up?" Thomas said as he stood from his chair. "You two have a good night's sleep, you must be simply exhausted from all the traveling."  
  
Chris nodded, and dinner ended.  
  
******  
  
Nash entered Chris' room that evening without knocking, which was much to her fury.  
  
"Nash, have you forgotten *all* of the manners your poor mother tried to teach you?! Get out of here!" she cried, rising from the chair she had been sitting in. She had been cleaning her sword when he had entered.  
  
"Why so angry?" Nash asked, completely unaffected by Chris' anger. "It's not like you were getting changed or something."  
  
"I could have been!"  
  
A truly devilish smirk came to his face. "I know."  
  
"Get out, before I run you through with my sword!"  
  
"You wouldn't do that," Nash said smartly, taking a seat on the chair across from hers, "You just cleaned it."  
  
She didn't say anything else, but glared at him.  
  
"Thomas and Cecile are quite the couple aren't they?" Nash stated, pretending to be oblivious to how unwelcome he was. "It's seems like just the other day they were a couple of kids and now they're married with kids of their own."  
  
Chris did not answer. She was not in the mood for conversation. However, she couldn't help but feel strangely when she thought of Thomas and Cecile as a couple. As Nash had said, they were married with kids, and here she was in her forties (regardless of whether she looked it or not) and alone.  
  
"I can tell that you rather envy them," Nash said, and Chris' eyes slanted in anger. He knew full well that he was pushing her limits, but he continued nonetheless. "I bet you're starting to regret not having fully settled down with Percival... I know because I feel the same way. I was married for almost thirty years, yet I never found the time for kids. Seems like a sin, doesn't it?"  
  
Chris acted as though she were ignoring him, having gotten up to stare out the window of her room. There was a long pause. She eventually found herself looking at the floor, waiting for him to do something. Preferably leave.  
  
However, he continued, unfazed by her silence. "They say that some people are born to be wanderers, people who are unable to settle down, and therefore they end up being alone. I guess that's what we are now, aren't we? Wanderers. Both of us have a place to return to, but are not sure that we really want to. Oh yes, I know that you have finally grown tired with the Zexen government. You're as much as a wanderer as I am now. But you know, I don't believe that a wanderer must always end up alone... Not if two wanderers decide to drift together."  
  
Again, Nash was answered with silence. He got up and stood beside her at the window. He stared at her, even though she would not meet his gaze.  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about 'us'. You have been avoiding the topic like the plague ever since Alma Kinan. But let's face the facts, Chris. You don't want to be alone forever. To be honest, the idea doesn't sit that well with me either. You probably think you are cursed to live alone for all of eternity. You were hurt when Percival died, and since then you have probably decided never to let yourself love again because you are immortal while the rest of the world is not." Nash leaned forward until he was an inch from her face. She didn't flinch, and continued to pretend like she couldn't see or hear him.  
  
"But you see Chris, I, unlike the rest of the world, can love you until the end of eternity," he said, having lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "And I will. As for whether I do so from afar or by your side... That is for you to decide."  
  
Chris struggled to keep her face in a neutral expression, and her eyes were everywhere but on his face. However, to her relief, he finally pulled back, and after staring at her a moment longer, turned to leave. He stopped at the door, and they stood there for a moment in silence with their backs to each other.  
  
"I won't bring this up anymore. I won't force myself on you, Chris. But as I see it, the only thing that's holding you back is spite, denial and possibly fear. But I'm here when you get over it. Just remember that."  
  
He left.  
  
Chris didn't move for a long time after that, but her mind was in turmoil, as she desperately tried to convince herself that he was wrong about everything.  
  
But in her heart she knew he was dead on.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I must thank all those who continue to read and review my story. I'm a little disappointed in that I've seemed to have lost a few of my readers over the weeks, but that's understandable, seeing as I had a month long period where I did not update. But really, I appreciate reviews to know end, as long as they aren't flames. Thank you again for reading, and chapter seven will follow soon!  
  
Next Chapter: 'Seal' 


	7. Results of Research

A/N: Firstly, I would like to really thank all my reviewers, and especially Straya, Dark Shadow, and Lady of Genesis for faithfully reading and reviewing pretty much every chapter from the beginning so far. I really and truly appreciate your positive feedback, you've been a great source of encouragement! Straya, I especially enjoy your little analysis' of each chapter, and saying what you liked and whatnot (That goes for my other fics you reviewed as well) I just wanted to make a little mention. Thanks!  
  
Secondly, I'd just like to point out that I just write fanfictions to have fun with it. I know my story isn't 100% accurate in terms of characters and storyline, and although I try to keep everything within the realm of possibility, I don't care too much if it's a little out here and there because I'm having fun writing it. I'm hoping that that people are also having fun reading it. The bottom line is, although I appreciate constructive criticism for future references, I'm not much of a reviser (unless it's something really big), so anything not completely accurate will probably stay that way.  
  
Another little sidenote... It was suggested that it is not realistic for Thomas and Cecile to have children by this point in time. I disagree. I believe that during Suikoden III, Thomas was 16 and Cecile was 13. This fic takes place 20 years later. That makes Thomas 36 and Cecile 33. They'd been married for nearly 14 years. Which means they'd been married since the ages of 22 and 19. Plenty of time to have two children. Sorry if I'm being painfully obvious with ages, I'm just not sure how it is unreasonable for them to have two kids by this point.  
  
Lastly, I know I said this chapter would be called 'seal', but I changed it. Nothing big.  
  
Wow, I gotta learn to keep these author's notes so that they aren't longer than my actual story! Haha! On with chapter seven!  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter Seven - Results of Research  
  
______________________________  
  
"Doesn't look like he's here," Nash commented the next morning upon entering the library.  
  
Chris, Thomas, and Cecile looked around the shelves of books for some sign of the odd librarian, but to no avail.  
  
Cecile groaned. "I bet he's gone down to the basement again to read. Who knows when he'll come back?"  
  
Thomas rubbed his chin. "We must help lady Chris and Nash any way we can! The Blue Moon Rune doesn't affect us directly, but if Yuber finds it, it will affect everyone. It could take hours, but you and I should go down and see if we can find him. "  
  
Cecile nodded with a sigh, knowing her husband was right.  
  
Chris took a book from the shelf and looked through it. "Very well. In the meantime, Nash and I can look through the shelves here and see if we can find anything of relevance. If Eike knows anything, it's because of something he's read in here, right?"  
  
Thomas released a sigh. "I'm sorry that we haven't any options that are more reliable. We'll bring back Eike the moment we find him!"  
  
Nash and Chris nodded, and the couple left them alone to search the library for clues.  
  
******  
  
Hours had passed since Thomas and Cecile left, and Chris and Nash had searched through the library in monotonous silence. They hadn't found a shred of information about the Moon Rune, and Chris, who sat at a desk surrounded by volumes and volumes of Budehuc texts, was discouraged and tired. She decided to momentarily stop sifting through books, and rested her elbows on the table while she leaned her forehead into her hands.  
  
"You *still* haven't gotten through that stack?" Nash asked incredulously, peering around a bookshelf at her.  
  
Chris jumped a little, as it was the first time either of them had spoken in nearly an hour. This was partially due to their tense encounter last night, and things now felt awkward between them.  
  
However, now she glared up at him irritably, resisting the urge to throw a thick encyclopedia at his head.  
  
"Don't start with me Nash, I know you've been staring at the same shelf of books for over an hour! If you haven't found anything, then keep quiet and keep looking."  
  
Nash grunted. "There has got to be an easier way to find this book." He shook his head and leaned against the bookshelf. "For all we know, he might have been talking about something totally different. This is a complete shot in the dark!"  
  
"We'll find it. We must!" Chris retorted, opening the first book in front of her to make it look like she meant it. Inside however, Chris agreed with Nash. This was hopeless.  
  
Nash didn't move, and continued to stare at her. "Admit it Chris. We've hit a dead end."  
  
Chris stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the desk. "Are you serious about finding the True Rune or not? Stop being such a whiney pessimist and keep looking! This is our only lead until Thomas and Cecile can locate Eike." Her nerves were shot from hours of looking through books. She always had despised research.  
  
"My my, we are touchy today," Nash muttered. "Are you still sulking because of that talk we had last night?"  
  
Chris pointed at him angrily. "I thought you said you weren't going to bring that subject up anymore!?" She was a lot angrier than she should be, and she knew it. However, Nash always did have that efficient ability to push her over the edge in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I said that under the assumption that you were going to be mature about it instead of sulking like a bratty little girl!" he retorted, and pointed back at her.  
  
"How dare you!" She reached back and grabbed the thickest, heaviest book she could find off of the bookshelf and hurled it across the room at him.  
  
However, much to her despair, he lifted a hand and caught it effortlessly. His eyes narrowed at her agitatedly, and he opened his mouth, most likely to hurl another insult at her.  
  
But before a word could escape his lips, the room began to rumble, and the lights flickered out. The argument forgotten, the two stared at each other in bewildered silence as the rumbling intensified and the entire shelf where Chris had angrily grabbed the book shifted horizontally to reveal a dark hallway beyond it.  
  
A full minute passed as they stared blankly at the passageway, uncertain of what had just happened.  
  
Finally, Nash glanced down at the book he had caught, then to the passageway, and finally back at Chris. "Dare I say it, I think you've found something."  
  
Chris blinked a couple more times, as she came to a realization. "I get it. Thomas thought Eike had been talking about a book he had read about the passageway to the Moon Rune, but in fact, Eike had been talking about the passageway itself!" She walked over to its entrance.  
  
Nash shook his head disbelievingly. "The old 'book-acting-as-a-trigger-to- reveal-the-secret-passageway' trick. Who would have thought?"  
  
"But... Why didn't Eike tell someone about this?" Chris wondered.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, as I understand it, he always was the secretive sort. He probably figured that overall, it was safer to keep it to himself."  
  
"But does it really lead to where Sierra sealed the Moon Rune?" Chris asked, peering down the dark passageway.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," he answered, placing the book on a table and joining Chris at the entrance of the passageway.  
  
They took a few cautious steps inside, looking down the dark hallway to see if they could determine where it led. Chris then stopped, and turned to Nash.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Thomas and Cecile."  
  
But before Nash could reply, the bookshelf rumbled, and slid smoothly over the entrance, closing with a firm thud. He hurried back and felt around the back of the bookshelf that had closed them in.  
  
"We can't get back out," he stated simply.  
  
"What should we do?" she asked him, squinting to try and force her eyes to focus in the dark.  
  
"What else can we do?" he replied, and begun walking forwards. "We find out where this hallway leads."  
  
She nodded, and followed him through the dark passageway, although she was uncomfortable that she could not see what lay ahead of them due to the darkness.  
  
They followed the narrow passageway for quite some time. For an hour they seemed to be descending, but then the next hour they were ascending. The two did not speak much during this time, but they made a habit of reaching out for each other from time to time to make sure the other was still close by.  
  
Eventually, the passageway began to widen, and soon they could see a faint light indicating that they were very close to arriving on the other side.  
  
"Look! What is that greenish light?" Chris pointed.  
  
"I'm not sure. But we should be careful and make no noise. We don't know what lays beyond," Nash cautioned, but it was obvious that he was eager to get out the dingy passageway as much as she.  
  
They eventually found themselves wandering out of a cave and into a fairly large clearing in a dense forest. The light was tinted green from filtering through the leaves of the trees that were so close together that they could not see the sky. In fact, the foliage surrounding the clearing was so thick, it would be near impossible to leave the area except through the way they had just come.  
  
They didn't have to travel halfway into the clearing before they saw what they were looking for. They stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the sight before them.  
  
It was large, circular, and dark blue in color. It seemed to be a mass of supernatural energy and it looked similar to the giant blue sphere in the Cyndar ruins where Chris had first attained the power of the True Water Rune.  
  
"This must be it," Nash said suddenly.  
  
Before either of them could do or say anything more, a terrible wind began to stir from seemingly nowhere. They both sheltered their eyes as a bright portal of light seemed to explode from the center of the clearing. Out of the portal came a massive monster.  
  
Instantly, they could tell from the scaly skin, sharp teeth and claws, and long tail and snout that it was a dragon. It was bony and decrepit in appearance, but the way it roared at them made it clear there was no weakness to be had in this terrible creature. It also possessed two extraordinarily long fangs that were so big they showed even when its mouth was closed. It was these incisors that clearly identified what the dragon was. It was undead. A vampire dragon.  
  
"Of course," Nash said hoarsely with a nod. "This is the test. Just like the fire dragon Hugo fought for the True Fire Rune and the water dragon you fought for the True Water Rune. Now I must face this vampire dragon for the Blue Moon Rune."  
  
"How are we going to destroy it with just two of us?" Chris asked, drawing her sword, aware that the dragon was now approaching them in slow confident steps.  
  
Nash unsheathed his two legendary swords and held them readily before him. "We'll have to wear it down before I can call upon the true power of the Grosser Fluss."  
  
There was no more time for talk, for the dragon lunged at them, beginning a furious battle.  
  
As the battle began, Chris was extremely impressed with how well the Harmonian handled the two swords. However, she did not immediately see what was so special about them. Nash parried the bloodthirsty dragon's attacks with relative ease, getting good slashes in here and there, but they did not seem to possess any such terrible power that he claimed it had.  
  
Chris was also slashing mercilessly at the beast, striking it in several different spots, and drawing blood each time.  
  
They carried out their strategy, attempting to slowly wear the dragon down, and by it's increasing limp and evident frustration, it appeared to be working.  
  
However, the dragon made an unexpected move and whirled its massive tail around and made direct contact with Nash's head. He went flying backwards and collapsed to the ground with a thud.  
  
Chris immediately ran towards him, uncaring that the extremely angered dragon was roaring and ready to rip apart anyone who came between him and the fresh blood. She dropped to his side taking a quick look to see what damage had been done.  
  
If Nash had been human, the blow from the dragon's tail would have likely snapped his neck. However, vampires were extremely hard to kill and Chris was relieved to see that he was still very much alive, although unconscious.  
  
She immediately closed her eyes and began to gather the True Water Rune's energy, feeling the glowing blue light swirl around her as she began muttering a restorative spell.  
  
"Mother Ocean, please restore and heal," she muttered as a blue orb of water surrounded Nash, and a faint humming could be heard as Nash's wounds were healed within the sphere of water.  
  
A great snarl game from the wounded, undead dragon, and Chris turned to see the demonic creature's jaws open and rushing towards her. With no time to dodge the attack, she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the blow.  
  
But it didn't come.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Nash between her and the dragon, gritting his teeth, and his swords crossed in the middle where they had deflected the dragon's attack.  
  
"Nash!"  
  
"Thank you, Chris."  
  
She scrambled to her feet and the two of them backed away a little.  
  
"We need to find a way to keep it still while I unleash the power of Grosser Fluss," he said as the dragon, now thoroughly irritated at having been denied his lunch, came darting towards them.  
  
"Cover me, I'm going to try something." Without waiting for a reply, Chris closed her eyes and began murmuring another spell, and was once again surrounded by blue energy from the Water Rune.  
  
Nash kept the dragon away from Chris, attacking it and keeping it distracted.  
  
There was an unnaturally cold wind, and the dragon stopped attacking, confused. Nash looked over at Chris uncertainly.  
  
"Quick! Get away from the dragon, or you'll be hit too!"  
  
He complied, and reached Chris' side just as several large icicles jutted from the ground, engulfing the dragon in the ice. The dragon struggled furiously, the ice cracking. The prison of ice would not hold him for long.  
  
"Run for the passageway so I can use the Grosser Fluss."  
  
"But Nash-"  
  
"Remember, once I unleash its power, I won't be able to maintain control." He narrowed his eyes at the demon-dragon as he spoke. When Chris hesitated further, his eyes slid over to her and he grinned with a hint of sarcasm. "I know you're terribly worried about me, but rest assured, I've done this before."  
  
Chris nodded and ran for the passageway.  
  
The distracting large blocks of ice around the dragon finally shattered and went flying in all directions, as Nash held Grosser Fluss steady at his sides, focusing on his target.  
  
What happened next was one of the most extraordinary things Chris had ever seen. Nash held the swords back, and then swung them forwards in a regular strike. However, by the time he had begun to swing down, the blades appeared elongated and flexible, a mass of pure energy, like lighting from the hilt. It erratically shot from the swords and into the dragon, and now that it was weakened by the earlier attacks, it didn't stand a chance.  
  
In an instant, it had been completely demolished.  
  
The next few moments passed with very little movement. Nash was bent over as he tried to catch his breath, and Chris, still slightly in awe by the power she'd just seen, waited in the cave, uncertain if she should approach him yet.  
  
Finally, Nash straightened and turned back to Chris with a grin. "Chris! We won!"  
  
She nodded and walked silently over to him, shooting subtle glances at the Grosser Fluss in his hands, which had reverted back to looking like two ordinary looking swords.  
  
"I've never seen a weapon like that before. It totally obliterated that dragon!"  
  
"Yes, but I think it was that ice attack saved our lives!" He sheathed the swords and cleared his throat. "Now, let's take a closer look at that," he said, pointing to the navy orb of energy.  
  
She nodded again, and the two made their way towards what they knew to be the seal of the Moon Rune. They stopped a little ways before it, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"So, how exactly do we go about this?" he asked.  
  
However, when he turned to look at her, he was startled to find Chris in a complete daze, her rune hand glowing and stretched out towards the sphere. He was momentarily confused. Were the runes connecting somehow? Was she releasing the seal?  
  
"Chris?"  
  
She tried to respond several times before being successful. "I can feel him. Someone else has been trying to protect the Moon Rune as well, Nash." Her eyes were wide, as though seeing something he could not.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Her voice was strained with emotion, and she barely whispered her single- word reply.  
  
"Percival."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Finally Nashy whips out the Grosser Fluss and wrecks havoc! Okay okay, I know I can't really write action, and I really have no idea what happens when Nash used Grosser Fluss in Suikogaiden, but I did the best I could! ^_^ With every new chapter I post, I get more terrified that I'll start getting flames for making so much stuff up about the seals and the characters. I really am doing the best I can to make this relatively believable! Thanks for reading, as always. ^_^  
  
Also, Eike fans, fear not! He will make an appearance in later chapters!  
  
Next Chapter: 'Percival's Memory' 


	8. Percival's Memory

***Please Note: Seeing as the title "Fate and Destiny" isn't very original, I'm going to change it to "Destiny of Four". The change will take place when I post Chapter Nine, so I'm warning you in advance.***  
  
A/N: Oh, you guys are so great! *hugs all her reviewers* Your reviews are all so encouraging, it gives me warm fuzzies. Hehe.  
  
So the last chapter was a bit short? You're probably going to wish for them to be shorter again after this monster of a chapter. ^.~  
  
Yes, I took my description of Grosser Fluss from the suikogaiden intro. There aren't many sources for me to look this stuff up, so yeah, that's where I got it from. The berserk thing... eeh... I don't know anything about that. _  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter Eight - Percival's Memory  
  
____________________________  
  
She knew it was him. She could feel his presence through the Rune. Unheeding of Nash's warnings, she walked right up to the navy blue sphere and touched it with the hand her True Water Rune was in.  
  
Instantly the world seemed to melt away and she found herself in an atmosphere not unlike when she had connected with Yun's spirit. Everything seemed out of focus. There was someone there. Heart pounding, she forced her eyes to focus on the form before her. She knew it had to be him. As Yun had, he looked ageless, but she could tell from the dark hair, the deep chestnut brown eyes, the calm, composed demeanor; It was him.  
  
It was Percival.  
  
"Chris..." He appeared to speak without moving his lips, just as Yun had.  
  
"I... I don't understand..." Chris whispered, nearly overwhelmed by emotion.  
  
He looked reserved and a little sad. "I'm so sorry about what I've put you through."  
  
"What is this? Are you... Are you real?"  
  
"As real as Yun or anyone who has ever sacrificed themselves to protect a True Rune seal..."  
  
"No!" Chris shook her head. "No, you wouldn't do that! You couldn't! You're not a Grasslander! You're Zexen! You're, You're-"  
  
"I'm a human spirit. It is only the physical body that is born Zexen or Grasslander. But people are all the same, Chris. In the end, we all have a spirit and a destiny."  
  
She shook her head incredulously, her confusion turning to anger. "Destiny? How can you say that? You were a Fire Bringer! You defied fate!"  
  
"Fate and destiny are not quite the same. Fate is the assumption that the future is unchangeable. Destiny is what you were born for, the reason for your existence, but it is up to the individual to choose if they will follow their destiny or not."  
  
"Nonsense!" Chris exclaimed, never having felt so angered and hurt in her life. "How could you do this? How could you just leave me?"  
  
Percival closed his eyes and looked truly pained. "It's... Hard to explain. Maybe if I show you everything you need to see from five years ago. . ."  
  
And once again the True Water Rune in her right hand began to glow and she felt as though she were falling...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Percival could barely recognize her, there was so much disfigurement and blood.  
  
"Goddess! Who did this to you?! Who!?"  
  
"... He's getting stronger... The north..."  
  
"North? What is north?"  
  
"She couldn't hide... the rune from him...Was...no one to protect it."  
  
"Shhh, love, don't talk. We have to get help!"  
  
"It's too late... Too... Powerful..."  
  
He held her battered body close to her as the life left her eyes. He began to sob, gritting his teeth, and squeezing his eyes shut, unable to look into those unseeing eyes.  
  
"No! Come back! Oh Goddess! Chris!"  
  
******  
  
Percival bolted upright, his body covered in cold sweat. He panted, trying to calm himself and keep from hyperventilating. He looked around him. He was in their room in their house. It had been the nightmare.  
  
That nightmare. It kept coming back. At first it had been fuzzy, uncertain, a couple times a month. But now he was having them nearly every night, and each time it got clearer and more unbearable.  
  
He looked down at the slumbering form beside him. Her face was so calm, so peaceful and beautiful. He touched her face gently, brushing the stray silver locks from her face. She sighed peacefully in her sleep, but did not awaken.  
  
Goddess, he loved her so much.  
  
He had never told anyone about these recurring dreams. He didn't want to alarm anyone, especially the amazing beauty sleeping so peacefully beside him. But these nightmares were trying to tell him something. He had to make sure that these horrible visions were not prophecies of some kind, even though he wasn't sure how they could be. He had to find out. But how?  
  
'North'. The word seemed to echo in his memory, and he took a deep breath. North it was then. He would start by going to his hometown, Iksay and go from there. There was no time to waste. He had to go now.  
  
He leaned forward slowly and kissed her lips gently for a long moment.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Chris," he whispered to her sleeping form before sneaking out of bed and getting dressed.  
  
******  
  
A normal person would not have sensed anyone's presence there in the shadows of the windmill, but Percival had developed a sixth sense about these things since having become a knight.  
  
"Who is there? Who are you?" he called.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." It was a woman.  
  
"I'm not the one hiding in the shadows," he pointed out.  
  
"I prefer the dark."  
  
"It's almost dark now."  
  
"I suppose you're right." She stepped towards him and joined him by the fence overlooking the fields of Iksay.  
  
She didn't look quite... normal. She was beautiful, but in an almost eerie sense. She had shoulder-length silver hair and two crimson eyes that reflected the soft glow of the sunset. Her clothing seemed out of place in the small farming town, and were very old-fashioned. However, they did suit her well.  
  
"Are you a resident of the village?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. But I was born and raised here," he replied.  
  
"Visiting?"  
  
"Not exactly... What about you? Are you a traveler? I don't recall seeing you around here before." He turned from the view to study her expression. She was very mysterious indeed, and he wasn't sure that he trusted her.  
  
"I'm passing through." She stared back at him confidently as though daring him to tell her she had something to hide.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm not sure that's any of your business."  
  
"No, I suppose it's not. I'm Percival Fraulien."  
  
Now he seemed to be the one under scrutiny. "Aren't you some famous knight from Zexen or something?"  
  
He blinked a few times, then turned back to the scenery and smiled to himself. "I take it you're not from around here at all."  
  
"No. I've traveled from Harmonia."  
  
"Why were you hiding in the shadows?"  
  
"I wasn't hiding. I told you, I prefer the dark."  
  
There was definitely something amiss, Percival thought. He felt like he should know who she was somehow.  
  
"So how long have you been in Iksay for?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"I thought you said you were just passing through?"  
  
"...I am."  
  
He raised and eyebrow and stared at her. It was clear she must be lost.  
  
"Don't look at me with such disrespect, mortal!" she snapped.  
  
Percival blinked. "Mortal?"  
  
She continued to glare at him.  
  
He turned from her glare and back to the scenery, crossing his arms and placing one hand on his chin. "Look, if you told me where you were headed, I might be able to help you."  
  
She stared at him, slightly indignant. "I'm looking for a castle by a lake. Bud-hack castle or something."  
  
"Budehuc?" Percival chuckled a bit.  
  
"What is funny!?"  
  
"You're practically around the corner from it. It's just a little West of here."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yes. If you like, I'll guide you there. It's only a few hours away by horse."  
  
She seemed to be thinking. "Can I trust you?"  
  
Percival raised his eyebrow again. "Trust me? What do you mean?"  
  
"Just as I said. How can I be sure you have good intentions?"  
  
"What, do you think I'm going to lead you out somewhere and try and take advantage of you?" Percival laughed. "Rest assured. I'm a married man."  
  
She scoffed at this remark. "Please! I'm married too, you know, and if there's one think I've learned about married men, it's that they are most often just as promiscuous as the single ones!"  
  
Percival smiled at her. "Call me part of a minority, then. At any rate, I don't know why you're worried. Something tells me that you are quite capable of looking after yourself should the need arise."  
  
"Quite right you are!" she replied, somewhat haughtily. "Alright then. Lead on, mortal."  
  
"What's with the 'mortal' business? And right now? It's nightfall..."  
  
"Best time to travel." She turned on her heel and started off, ignoring his first question entirely.  
  
"Wait. You haven't even told me who you are," Percival pointed out, catching up beside her.  
  
"So I haven't. I'm Sierra."  
  
******  
  
"Here we are. Budehuc castle," Percival said as they arrived late that night.  
  
"Perfect. You can be on your way now," she said, marching off towards the castle.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. You're not going to try go into the castle in the middle of the night, are you?" he asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" she replied without stopping or looking back.  
  
He caught up with her. "Because the first guard you see is going to arrest you for breaking and entering. You're not some sort of thief are you?"  
  
"How rude of you to even suggest such a thing!" she snapped. "Besides, I'd like to see any inferior mortal get in my way."  
  
Percival blinked, bewildered at how edgy she seemed to be. "Can't whatever you're doing wait until morning?"  
  
"No! It's best if I do this before anyone realizes I'm here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sierra stopped in her tracks and shot him another threatening glare.  
  
"What is going on? What are you planning to do?"  
  
She sighed. "I better make you come along so that you don't run off and tell anybody." She grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him along.  
  
"Wait a minute! What are you doing!"  
  
She stopped, and turned on him, jabbing a finger in his face. "I have a True Rune and I'm going to seal it somewhere in the castle. Happy?!"  
  
'No, just utterly confused,' Percival thought. "True Rune? Could you please explain what's going on!"  
  
"I just told you! Now which way do we go to sneak in?"  
  
"There's a door that leads to the basement over there," Percival replied, pointing, and he had barely finished speaking before Sierra started dragging him down the steps to the side door.  
  
They slipped through the door and crept upstairs to the main floor without being noticed.  
  
"Where's the library?" she demanded in a whisper.  
  
"Upstairs to the right." At this point, Percival wasn't even sure why he was answering her questions when she did such a poor job of answering his.  
  
They crept past the few guards there were, and made their way into the library.  
  
"It should be around here someplace," Sierra whispered, touching random books on various bookshelves.  
  
"This is insanity. How did I get mixed up in this?" Percival uttered under his breath.  
  
"Who... Are you...?"  
  
They both froze before turning slowly around to see a tall, and, to put it simply, ghastly looking man standing by the bookshelf opposite of them.  
  
"Eike?" Percival had forgotten all about the strange librarian and his habits of working late in the library.  
  
He hadn't seen the man in nearly twenty-five years, but he hadn't changed at all in his appearance. He was still expressionless and somewhat forlorn looking, as though he had never seen the light of day. Percival himself had tried to avoid the strange man when he had first come to the castle, but since then had accepted him as a kind and helpful librarian - even if he was a little odd in his conduct.  
  
"You are... Percival," the librarian stated in recognition.  
  
"Percival, why didn't you tell me the librarian wasn't human?" Seirra asked.  
  
"Not human?" Percival was utterly baffled.  
  
Eike turned to Percival. "What... are you doing... here?"  
  
"Believe me, I'm as much in the dark about this as you are," Percival replied with an exasperated shrug. "Sierra, could you please explain what's going on? In some amount of detail?"  
  
"Do you know where the secret passageway is?" she asked Eike, ignoring Percival completely.  
  
Eike paused. "Maybe...you should tell me... why...you are here first."  
  
"If I do, will you tell me where it is?"  
  
Eike did not reply, but Sierra sighed, realizing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway.  
  
"Alright," she began, "What you must understand is that this is very important. I don't know how much you two know about the 27 True Runes, but I have the Blue Moon Rune. I am Sierra Mikain. You, being a librarian and historian, may have heard of me."  
  
Percival looked confused, but Eike nodded, although he remained expressionless as always.  
  
She continued. "Anyway I've had a lot of trouble with this Rune. I've been burdened by it for over 800 years. I am the strongest, oldest vampire this planet has ever seen-"  
  
"Vampire!?" Percival interrupted. He never paid much attention in world history during his education, and he did not remember much about the Blue Moon Rune.  
  
She glared at him. "Don't interrupt me! Anyway, I have been with the Rune so long that it recognizes me as it's master and no one else. Lately, however, the rune has been showing me visions. Terrible visions of destruction. Destruction caused by this Rune!  
  
"I knew it must be prophecy, and sought a way to prevent it from coming to pass. I am afraid that someone evil and powerful, even more powerful than me, will find out that I have the rune and kill me for it. I came up with the solution that the True Rune must be sealed. This will make it both difficult to find or retrieve.  
  
"Now, as you know, True Runes can only be sealed in certain places. I asked the Rune to guide me, and it communicated to me that the best place to seal it lies beyond the library in Budehuc castle. I have not told another soul about this. Not a single other soul! Not even my own husband! Which is why you two must swear to keep your mouth shut until the day you die!" She finished by pointing a finger at one and then the other, and then there was a moment of silence.  
  
Finally, after Percival got his head around the fact that the woman before him was over eight centuries old, he nodded solemnly. "I swear I won't tell anyone. I realize the importance of this now." He glanced over at Eike. "I don't think you need to worry about Eike either. He's one of the most secretive people this world has ever known."  
  
Eike nodded in agreement. Then, without saying anything walked over to the corner bookshelf and tugged out a thick text. The room rumbled, and the passageway slid open. His eyes were downcast.  
  
"Be... Careful..."  
  
"Thank you-... Eike, was it? You and I are not much different, are we? We are both beings of the night..." Sierra gave the man a respectful node, and marched down the passageway without further comment.  
  
Percival, still somewhat confused, also nodded to Eike in thanks, and then followed Sierra down the path.  
  
******  
  
"This is it. This is where I will seal the rune," Sierra said as they came into the clearing of a dense forest. She turned back to Percival. "That is all. You can go back now."  
  
"I'll wait," Percival said, leaning against the entrance of the cave.  
  
"No, you've been more than enough help already. You're dismissed," she spoke hastily, and she sounded almost nervous.  
  
"I'd like to see this process, if it's all the same to you. Why, how long will it take?" he asked, unsure of why Sierra was suddenly so nervous sounding all the sudden.  
  
"Ages and ages! Now get out!"  
  
Now he knew something was up. "No. What are you hiding Sierra?"  
  
"Nothing. Just get out."  
  
"I swear I'm not leaving until you tell me."  
  
"How selfish! You better be careful not to anger me, mortal."  
  
"Just tell me what exactly is going on here." Percival stared at her expectantly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She sighed and bowed her head. "After I seal the Blue Moon Rune... I'm going to sacrifice myself to protect the seal."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It must be done!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "If I don't, the seal can be broken far too easily, and if it falls into the wrong hands, there will be no spirit to limit the rune's abilities."  
  
"That's madness!" he shouted. "And who's going get the True Rune back if it falls into the wrong hands, if its true 'master' is a mere spirit?"  
  
She blinked. "The True Rune's ultimate powers can not be fully released if the spirit of the seal does not allow it. The spirit becomes the rune's limiter."  
  
"But this 'limiter' you speak of, how long will it last?"  
  
Sierra's composure faltered slightly. "Well... I... I suppose it will last for as long as the spirit can hold out..."  
  
"So basically you're telling me that this limiter can only buy some time before the rune's powers can be abused by its user?"  
  
"No one is going to find it here!" Sierra retorted, ignoring his valid point.  
  
Percival opened his mouth to argue but suddenly the words from his dream came to him.  
  
*...'She couldn't hide the Rune from him...No one was there to protect it'...*  
  
Slowly, everything began to come together in his mind. This was what his dreams were about! He was supposed to travel North and help Sierra seal the Moon Rune and protect it from evil! But how?  
  
"I... had a dream about this. That's why I traveled north to Iksay," he said simply after a moment.  
  
"You did not! Only those influenced by the power of the 27 True Runes can have prophecies," she argued.  
  
Percival paused as he thought of this, and then nodded. "I... I *was* under the influence of one of the 27 True Runes! The True Water Rune! I have spent the last ten years of my life around it. You see, my wife is the bearer of the True Water Rune. It must have been communicating to me in my dreams."  
  
Sierra was in denial. "No... That is impossible to have such dreams..."  
  
"I swear on my life, I did. My wife... She's the reason why I came here. I kept having nightmares of her dying in my arms, telling me that there was no one to protect a True Rune up north, and that's why it was too late. Only certain people can bear that rune, right? It needs to recognize someone responsible as its master if someone evil gets a hold of it. If you sacrifice yourself to become a limiter, and the rune is found, your limiter will only last so long before countless people are killed, including my wife."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't you understand? The limiter isn't the complete solution. We both know that the limiter can only buy time for the rune's true master to protect it. You should be using this time to train someone to follow in you footsteps, in the event that something happens to you when you're guarding the rune. Someone who has been around the True Rune for a long time, and therefore has the ability to wield it. Can't you think of someone who could eventually take your place as the Blue Moon Rune's true master? Percival asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, but he would have be turned into one of my kind, and I would not want to burden him with such a curse unless I had to... But tell me, in the mean time, if I don't act as the power limiter on this Rune, than who will?"  
  
It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Percival suddenly came to a realization as the last piece of the puzzle slid into place.  
  
"...I will."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Sierra stared at him disbelievingly. Finally she shook her head slowly. "No... No, you mustn't. You can't. Only strong spirits chosen by the True Runes can act as its limiter. "  
  
"I have been chosen by the True Runes, or else the True Water Rune my wife has, would not have showed me those nightmares of the future I must change. The True Runes have shown me so that I can stop all this from happening. And I will do anything for Chris." Percival closed his eyes in total resolve. "I'll die for her."  
  
"No. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"  
  
"Sierra," Percival said in a warning tone. "I have only known you for a few hours, and I can't pretend to understand everything about the evil that is out to control the True Runes. But I can tell you that I haven't been so sure about anything since my marriage to Chris. I don't have to do this. But if I don't and you do, there will be no one for the rune to call its master, and if this rune falls into the wrong hands, countless people will die. I can't let that happen. The True Runes are giving me a chance to prevent evil from abusing its powers. This is my choice."  
  
Sierra shook her head several more times in protest, but Percival stepped ahead of her, leaving no room for further discussion. He paused. He took off the scabbard that sheathed his sword and handed it to Sierra.  
  
"There's only one thing I must ask of you," Percival said, his voice slightly wavering with emotion. "Find Chris Lightfellow. She's my wife. You shouldn't have a hard time finding her, she's famous all over Zexen as the captain of the Zexen Knights... Anyway, please give this sword to her. She'll know it's mine... Don't... Don't tell her what happened, but tell her..." He had to stop and turn his head away before continuing. "Tell her that I'm truly sorry. And please be sure to tell her I love her."  
  
She took his sword but barely nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but for the first time in ages, she found she was unable to speak.  
  
Percival gave a slight but genuine smile. "Don't worry, this mortal plans on providing one strong limiter to whatever unfortunate soul tries to abuse your rune. You just make sure that there is someone responsible to protect this rune should this prophecy attempt to become reality. It's all going to work out. I just know it will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you see it now, Chris?" Percival asked his former wife as she came back to the present from his memories. "I did this so I could act as the power-limiter to the True Rune. Now that I know it is Yuber after this rune, it makes even more sense. As all True Runes are connected, I know that he already has a True Rune - the Eightfold Rune - And I know that he has the unusual capacity to bear two True Runes. However, since both the Blue Moon Rune and the Eightfold Rune are dark runes, they'd compliment each other perfectly, and therefore make him phenomenally powerful. The first thing he'd do with such power, of course, is kill those with other True Runes so he can take them or destroy them. That's why he'd be after you, Chris...  
  
"Perhaps it was fate that there would be a conflict within the True Runes, but it was destiny that brought me here. It was my choice, Chris. In the end I had to choose. And although I miss you more than words can express and am guilt stricken by the pain I've caused you, I could not bear for that nightmare to become a reality..."  
  
Chris was so overwhelmed by everything that she found it hard to reply. Her fists were clenched and she shut her eyes to keep her unshed tears at bay. A long time seemed to pass, and she did nothing but wrestle with her emotions, feeling as though she were on the brink of insanity.  
  
Finally, thanks to all her years of being the emotionless and stern captain of the Zexen knights, she was finally able to force her brain to think logically again.  
  
"Sierra... She was the woman who came to me with your sword that night. Nash's wife! I had no idea... The way our four lives have intertwined... It's almost too much." She gazed upon the hazy figure that was the spirit of her former husband.  
  
The spirit seemed to come closer, a look of sadness and empathy on his face. "You two must stay strong so that my and Sierra's deaths weren't in vain."  
  
She thought of Nash and she felt a sudden wave of inexplicable guilt. "Percival... Nash and I... There's... During all of this... he's... I think I'm in..." when she finally realized what she was trying to say, she trailed off into silence. Was that sentence the beginning of a confession that she had feelings towards the Harmonian?  
  
Percival closed his eyes, and Chris did not need to finish her sentence. "Chris... I... I know. I can sense it in you. I can also sense the guilt, fear and pride. But... I don't want you to be alone. Your mindset is preventing you from moving on. Maybe it's because you never knew the truth about what happened to me. But I think it's more than that. He is nothing like me or anyone else you've ever had to deal with and I think that somehow frightens you. Don't let it, Chris. I want you to find a happiness that will last you for the eternity in which you must live... I never thought that ruffian could be any good for your but..." here he seemed to smile slightly. "I suppose at the very least he keeps you sharp and on your toes."  
  
"Percival..."  
  
But the former Zexen Knight changed topics. "Nash is the one who Sierra had in mind to replace her, should the need arise. Having been married to a vampire for so long, the transition for him when he became one was far less difficult than if it had been the average person. Since she placed such confidence in him, I will grant him full power of the Moon Rune when he attains it... But not right away. The power of the rune might be too much for him at first. But as he adapts, I will begin to remove the limiter on the Rune's power." He paused so Chris could process the information. Then he closed his eyes. "I'm glad I could see you one last time. Remember what I said... about moving on."  
  
"I will never forget you," Chris said, suppressing a sob.  
  
"Goodbye, Chris... I'll always love you."  
  
She was falling as the scene faded. The grassy earth became solid under her feet again. She was weak from spiritual exertion, and she felt her knees begin to buckle.  
  
Next thing she knew, Nash had caught her in his arms and he eased her towards the ground. The whole time Chris had been in a trance, he had just watched, utterly confused as to what had just transpired. He held her against him and looked at her with a very concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Are you alright!? Chris!? What happened!?"  
  
She had reached her limit. She buried her head in his chest and wept.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Despite the fact that I revised this entire chapter several times, I somehow get the feeling that I'm going to be flooded by reviews that identify a whole bunch of plot holes I haven't even thought of.  
  
At any rate, you have no idea how difficult this chapter was! Sierra and Percival are hard characters to write, and especially being that they've never interacted with each other before, it made it even more difficult to get the characteristics right. Ol' Percy particularly may have been a smidgen out of character due to the fact that, since he was older when he 'died' and became a spirit, I tried to make him a little wiser sounding.  
  
It occurs to me that Chris' last name should probably change to Fraulien since she got married, but I figured I'd keep it the same because I'm not sure if that's how it works in Suikoden, and besides a lot of famous women keep their last names after they marry.  
  
And I have no idea what Eike is. I personally don't think he is totally human, because he doesn't really act like one, and according to Ace, he doesn't even have an Aura. I did the best I could with his character without assuming too much about him.  
  
Hehe, okay now that I'm done justifying this chapter that I just inflicted on all of you, I must sincerely thank you for continuing to read and review my fic. I just can't say enough how much I appreciate it!  
  
Next Chapter: Relief 


	9. Relief

A/N: Sorry that the chapters haven't been coming out as fast as they should be. It's just we're getting down to the crunch here, and the story will be coming to an end in three chapters. This chapter especially has some crucial moments in it, and I wanted to get it as perfect as I could.  
  
As for plot holes... Shhhhh! We can just pretend they're not there. .  
  
Straya, I owe you a drink or something. You've been so great with reviewing my fic and giving me feedback. It really does help with my future chapters/writing. *checks the quotation* ahh! I hate it when I do that! Well, the last chapter was thirteen pages long, and with my horrible editing skills, I suppose a few typos must be expected. -_-  
  
Well, one last warning, there are some parts in this chapter in which you might find Chris out of character if you found her to be so in chapter five. What can I say, I did my best.  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter Nine - Relief  
  
_____________________  
  
Nash sat in stunned silence as Chris cried softly into his chest for nearly half an hour. Despite the fact that he was utterly confused as to what happened, he said nothing and simply held her in his arms until she was ready to tell him what had upset her.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, Chris?" he finally asked softly, after she had quieted down considerably.  
  
Chris suddenly felt very self-conscious in his embrace, and withdrew from him hastily, wiping her eyes. "Yes I'm fine," she replied, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. "I'm sorry." She felt embarrassed and even a little ashamed that she had cried in front of him, and that she had thrown herself at him like that.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I... Never mind..." She looked away, grateful for Nash's unusual sensitivity towards her.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked cautiously. He had never seen Chris quite so upset before, and decided to approach the topic carefully.  
  
However, she nodded, and after taking a few deep breaths, she managed to tell him everything about her encounter with Percival's spirit and his memories. She had to stop a few times, whenever she feared her emotion would get the best of her again, but Nash allowed her to take her time, remaining silent until she was done.  
  
Nash closed his eyes when she finally finished. "I had no idea... I would have never guessed that Percival had anything to do with Sierra's mission."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "I never would have guessed either... I have released the seal with the True Water Rune when I was connected with Percival, so you can retrieve the rune now. Also, Percival said that he'd release the limiter on the True Rune's power after you fully adapt to the new power."  
  
Nash turned back towards the sphere that contained the True Rune. "Let's do this then..."  
  
Chris backed away a little, and Nash approached it, stopping when he felt the rune's power washing over him. He held out his right hand, and a bright light emanated from the seal and surrounded his hand. When the light faded, he gazed down at his hand, taking a few slow, deep breaths. He had it. He had the Blue Moon Rune.  
  
"Are you alright, Nash?" Chris asked.  
  
He turned around and smiled. "I'm just fine. Since I'm already a vampire, I don't feel much of a change in me. Percival's limiter must be working, because I don't feel overwhelmed by the rune's power."  
  
Chris smiled back at him in relief. "Good. We should probably get out of here for now."  
  
But now Nash was staring at something behind her. His face was a mask of anger and hatred.  
  
"What...?" She didn't finish the question, for she turned around to see the cause of Nash's malicious expression.  
  
It was Yuber. He was blocking the exit and he had his swords drawn.  
  
"You!" she cried, drawing her sword upon seeing him.  
  
"How disappointing, you're still alive!" the demon said to her. "Nash, how long are you going to deny of what you are? It's futile to try and continue to live as a human being. You know you are superior to them now, you are a demon!"  
  
"He's no demon!" Chris spat in his defense. "But you! You're nothing but a savage beast!"  
  
"I'd like to think so," Yuber said with a twisted smile. "At any rate, you two have been much too kind! You defeated the dragon, and released the seal for me! You can hand over the Moon Rune now."  
  
"Forget it!" Nash said, whipping out the Grosser Fluss. "I'll use it to destroy you first!"  
  
"Ha ha! I'd like to see you try!" Yuber charged them.  
  
Chris and Nash managed to deflect the initial onslaught of attacks. However, all their own attacks were mostly in vain; they were still recovering from the fight they had with the dragon, and Yuber was simply too quick. Any hits they did get on him were too minor to inflict any real damage.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Chris timed a perfect lunge at him, and her sword bit deeply into his right arm. Yuber howled and dropped one of his swords, but as an unexpected counter, he spun around with his other sword and cut deeply into her upper thigh. Chris stumbled, and he grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back, which forced her to drop her sword as well. Although Yuber's wounded arm had a fairly feeble grasp on her wrists, he held his other sword to her throat with his good arm, assuring instant death is she attempted to struggle or use her True Water Rune.  
  
Nash froze in his tracks, staring helplessly at Yuber's hostage.  
  
"This is rather familiar, isn't it?" Yuber let out a truly insane laugh. "Now give me the rune, or I'll kill her."  
  
Nash slowly lowered his swords, trying to think of another option, and finding none. He looked despairingly at his right hand, which had only just obtained the True Rune.  
  
"No! Nash, don't! He's going to kill me anyway! He'll kill us both!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Yuber brought his wounded arm up and covered her mouth with his hand. He pulled her head sharply to the side, exposing her neck fully to his blade, which was precariously resting under her chin. "Hurry up! Or you'll be fighting your pathetic ethics to keep yourself from licking the blood off of her corpse!"  
  
Nash hesitated. He held out his right hand in front of him slowly.  
  
"That's it," Yuber said, pleased that Nash was beginning to comply.  
  
Chris pushed desperately against his weak arm, freeing her mouth for a few seconds. "Nash, NO! Don't be foolish! My death will be nothing compared to the millions who will die if you give him the rune!"  
  
Yuber kicked her to her knees, but continued to hold his blade to her neck by grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. "Not another word!" he growled. "This is your last chance. Give me the rune, NOW."  
  
Nash met Chris' desperate gaze and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Chris..."  
  
He began to emit a bright light and a beam of light appeared over Yuber. The demon held out his hand and the Blue Moon Rune transferred to him, and Nash stumbled back with the sudden loss of the rune's power.  
  
Yuber let go of Chris as he staggered backwards trying to adapt to his newfound power. Chris scrambled to Nash's side, and stared at Yuber as he let out a maniacal laugh and faced them.  
  
"She was right, you know," Yuber said, his eyes seeming to run rampant with evil. "I'm going to kill you anyway! And fear not about this feeble limiter on the rune! It's only a matter of time before I break it! And when I do, I'll make every being in this land become my personal undead servant! In the meantime, I think I shall begin to exercise this pathetic limiter by wrecking havoc on that weak little town, Iksay! And now, witness the power of the Eightfold rune combined with the Blue Moon Rune!"  
  
Energy began to swirl around Yuber, and it was evident he planned to finish them off with a spell. However, the fatal blow never came, for at that moment an arrow whizzed through the air and sank right into Yuber's left shoulder.  
  
Yuber staggered, and whirled around to join Chris and Nash in staring at the newcomers. It was Thomas, Cecile, Eike, and Louis, who had shot the arrow.  
  
"Fools!" Yuber screamed, clutching his shoulder in pain. "You'll pay for this! I have the Blue Moon Rune, and once I overcome this ridiculous limiter you will see this entire land perish before your very eyes!"  
  
A yellow portal opened beneath him, and he sank into it, making an escape.  
  
The four who had just arrived hurried over to the two fighters. Louis kneeled in front of Chris and tried to help her up.  
  
"Milady! Thank... Thank the Goddess... I found you in time!" He was panting heavily, as though he had been running a long time.  
  
"Louis!? How did you... How did you find us?" Chris asked incredulously.  
  
The knight smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, milady, it was no easy task. Ever since you went missing, I'd known you'd run off somewhere with him." He nodded at Nash before continuing. "Anyway, I left Vinay del Zexay to find you. I had to make sure you were okay! I couldn't just let my captain go wandering off with someone you hadn't seen in twenty years without knowing exactly what was going on!  
  
"I managed to track you down to Alma Kinan, and that's when Yuiri told me that I had just missed you. Said she had no idea what you two were up to, but that she had heard you were headed west. I naturally came here, since it was the old base of the Fire Bringer. I got here a few hours ago. I found Thomas and Cecile, who had seemed to have lost track of you as well."  
  
Here Thomas cut in. "He told us he was looking for you, but we had no idea where you went. Luckily, we had finally found Eike in the basement, and we began to question him on what he knew. You see, we thought maybe you and Nash had found some information and took off right away without telling us. Imagine our surprise when Eike showed us this secret passageway! He was very reluctant to tell us about it, but Louis' desperation managed to convince him in the end."  
  
"How ever did you find the passageway!?" Cecile asked.  
  
Chris and Nash looked at each other, and neither could suppress a chuckle, which confused the others immensely.  
  
"I'll tell you another time, perhaps," Chris replied, and then turned to the knight. "Louis, I apologize for deceiving you, but I knew you would try to stop me."  
  
Louis sighed. "Yes, you are right, I would have. It's too late now, though. Thomas and Cecile have filled me in on what is going on. Now that we're all here, I just want to help you in any way I can."  
  
"You already have!" Chris exclaimed. "Louis, I knew you were a talented swordsman, but I had no idea you had such a good aim with the bow and arrow!"  
  
Louis looked sheepish. "To be truthful, I don't. Sir Roland gave me a few lessons in my youth but gave up on me saying I was hopeless as an archer. I came not a moment too soon though, and the bow and arrow was my only chance if I was going to stop Yuber in time. It was sheer luck that I hit him with such accuracy."  
  
The others all stared at him in bewilderment.  
  
Finally, Thomas spoke up. "We should get back to the castle. By the way, what was this 'limiter' that Yuber spoke up just before he escaped?"  
  
Nash shook his head. "It's too much to explain now, but basically Yuber doesn't have access to the ultimate power of the rune. There are spirits fighting on our side and will prevent Yuber from causing massive destruction for a while. For how long, probably depends on how strong the spirit protecting the rune is..." Here he gave Chris a reassuring glance. "Which in this case means we should have enough time to at least get the rune back before he can access the rune's true powers. But right now we have to worry about Iksay."  
  
"Iksay?" Cecile asked. "Why there?"  
  
Chris closed her eyes. "Yuber said that his next target would be Iksay. He wants to exercise the limiter by demolishing it. It makes sense. Iksay is close to here, and is also the weakest establishment in Zexen territory. By destroying it, Yuber may conquer the rune's limiter. This must be his plan. "  
  
"I doubt he'll attack in the next twenty-four hours," Nash assured his comrade. "Yuber may be inhuman, but he needs time to recuperate as well as plan his attack. I think we'll still be able to arrive to Iksay tomorrow before he does."  
  
"Right now, you two must get some rest! We must get that wound on your leg looked after, Chris!" Cecile exclaimed.  
  
The others agreed, and started back out through the passageway. Before Chris let Louis help her walk out, she turned Eike, who until this point had remained completely silent throughout the discussion.  
  
"It's okay Eike. I'm positive that Percival and Sierra don't mind that you broke your promise. I know they're happy that you kept it a secret for as long as you did. You've been a great help."  
  
The strange librarian did not respond for a moment. Finally, he bowed his head slightly before starting down the passageway.  
  
"Thank... You..."  
  
******  
  
Later that night, after Chris' wound was healed, and dinner had been eaten, Chris decided she would go to see Nash in his room. They hadn't been alone since Louis and the others had come to their rescue earlier, and she hadn't had the chance to give him a piece of her mind for giving up the rune to Yuber so easily.  
  
In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel deeply touched that Nash had given up the rune in the faint hopes that Yuber would spare her. It was such a big risk for such a small chance, and yet he had found the sacrifice to be worth it.  
  
Regardless, it had been a foolish thing to do. After all, had she not told him that Yuber would kill her regardless?  
  
With what seemed to be a steely resolve, she headed for Nash's room to confront him about his foolish decision. She decided to make a point of not knocking on the door before entering in hopes of aggravating him as much as it had her when he did it the previous night.  
  
She was not about to let this go without an argument.  
  
However, as it was, there was no heated argument. There was no witty banter. There were no lengthy explanations. In fact, there was no speech at all. The instant that Chris met his gaze, nothing needed to be said.  
  
He seemed mildly surprised to see her at first, but was not angry at her unannounced entrance. In fact, there was a subtle smile on his face, and his gaze was disarmingly gentle. It was clear from his expression that no matter what she had planned on saying to him, he would have done the same thing if he had to do it again, and Chris could no longer pretend to be angry.  
  
How could she when what he had done was because of his love for her?  
  
And he did love her. She no longer doubted it. Or perhaps it had never been doubt, but denial. Denial that anyone such as Nash could love her as Percival had, or that she could love him back. But she could deny these things no longer.  
  
For a full minute, they just stood there staring at each other from across the room in silence.  
  
Eventually, he crossed the room to where she stood, stopping only when they were less than an inch apart. Her heart was pounding hard from being so close to him, but she felt no desire to move away.  
  
His eyes continued to hold hers in an understanding gaze, and so much seemed to be said between them without a single word being spoken.  
  
His hand came up to gently brush her cheek, and she closed her eyes. After a long moment, he lifted her chin, slowly leaned in, and caught her lips gently with his.  
  
There was both an intense hunger and a vast relief in the kiss. There were no more battles with pride, fear, and guilt. They had finally surrendered to each other in this action that reflected their mutual emotions.  
  
It was very delicate to begin with. They had both been waiting a long time for this moment, and so they did not rush the sensation of their lips brushing lightly against each other. However, as they slid their arms around each other, the kiss became fuller and more fervent until their faces flushed with heated desire.  
  
Eventually, he withdrew from her face to trail light kisses down her neck. She was certain that his lips must be able to feel her pulse, fast and strong with stimulation, but she trusted him and did not stop him from proceeding. He kissed down to her shoulders, but did not stray further before bringing his face back up to hers.  
  
He had just brought his mouth back to hers, when there was an untimely knock at the door. They were so lost in each other that they didn't pay attention to it at first.  
  
"Nash?" It was Thomas.  
  
It took until the second knock before they reluctantly withdrew from each other, breathing heavily as they tried to regain some composure. Nash cursed under his breath. Chris scurried over to a window, opening it to let some cool night air in, and kept her back to both Nash and the door.  
  
A third knock. "Hello?"  
  
Nash finally cleared his throat. "Yes Thomas, come in."  
  
Thomas opened the door and entered, a look of mild surprise coming to his face when he saw Chris by the window. "Oh, lady Chris! I didn't know you were in here," he stated, and then after thinking for a moment, seemed very embarrassed. "Erm... I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  
  
"Not at all," Nash replied, straining with great difficulty to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "We were just about to discuss our plans for going to Iksay tomorrow."  
  
"I see." Thomas seemed to accept this response readily enough. "That's what I came about. I just wanted to say that Cecile and I would like to go with you tomorrow."  
  
Nash shook his head. "That will not be necessary. You two need to stay here and protect Budehuc if Yuber ever decides to spring a surprise attack. You have that unborn child to look after as well."  
  
"But we can't just let you two deal with Yuber by yourselves!" protested Thomas.  
  
"Chris and I should have sufficient means to deal with Yuber. You have your obligations and we have ours. We are eternally grateful for all your help and hospitality." Nash smiled at the castle master and bowed his head slightly.  
  
Thomas nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose you can handle yourselves. And Louis will be there for you as well... Lady Chris, is something the matter?"  
  
Chris, who had been silent until this time, turned around and smiled awkwardly. "No, I'm fine. I'm... I'm concerned about Iksay is all..." Her speech was noticeably rushed.  
  
"I understand," replied Thomas sympathetically. "But everything's going to work out, I know it will. I believe in you two. At any rate, I'll be saying goodnight so you two can get a good night's rest for tomorrow."  
  
Nash and Chris bid Thomas goodnight and he left. Chris turned around to find Nash staring at her. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Goodnight Nash," she murmured finally, and then hurried out of the room.  
  
Nash stared after her, rooted to the spot where they had shared a passionate kiss only a few minutes earlier, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Goodnight Chris," he said quietly when the door closed behind her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This kissing scene was really hard to write... I revised it numerous times. It's one of the most challenging things I've had to write in this fic yet. I guess it's because I really wanted it to seem special, and that's hard to do without making it sound too cliché. Anyway, I truly hope it came out okay.  
  
I made the actual fighting in this a bit more brief, because as you know from chapter 7, action isn't really my thing.  
  
As usual, thank you sooo much for reading!  
  
Next Chapter: "No More Vengeance" 


	10. No More Vengeance

A/N: It seems I have lost a number of readers for some reason. I hoping that it's because of the title change and not because everyone thought the last chapter was really bad. Heh...  
  
On the topic of last chapter, I personally don't believe Chris was *too* out of character. I mean, it could have been much worse. I don't think I rushed into it, it's quite clear that Chris has been suppressing her feelings for Nash for quite some time now. She initially wanted to give him a hard time about giving up the rune, but realized there was no point because he evidently would have no regrets regardless of what she said. Yes, they are in a rather dire situation, but sometimes extreme circumstances can bring about these kind of reactions in people. I guess when you get right down to it, it's a matter of opinion.  
  
On a more technical note, two chapters ago, in chapter eight, Aya the rose found a little error. I actually saw the error right after I posted the chapter, but I just hoped that no one would notice. . But yeah, I messed up. *smacks self* It's supposed to be fifteen years since he'd seen Eike, NOT twenty-five. _ The events in Percival's memory took place five years BEFORE this story starts. Anywayyyy, I'm really sorry if that confused anyone.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter Ten - No More Vengeance  
  
____________________________  
  
Early the next morning Chris, Nash, and Louis departed from Budehuc castle. Now that they were properly prepared for battle, they hoped that Nash's Grosser Fluss combined with Chris' True Water Rune would be enough to retrieve the Blue Moon Rune from Yuber.  
  
As they traveled through the plains, Chris noticed that their pace was a little slow. She eyed Nash suspiciously. He looked rather tired for some reason...  
  
Louis interrupted her thoughts as he began to discuss their battle strategy, as he was trying to anticipate Yuber's plans.  
  
"I've been thinking... How can we be sure that Yuber won't attack somewhere else?" Louis asked the other two. "I mean, he didn't intend for you to survive when he told you... Don't you think he'd attack somewhere where he knows we won't anticipate him?"  
  
Nash shook his head. "Even with the limiter in effect, he is much too confident about his powers to consider us a threat. He probably hopes that we are there when he arrives because Chris and I are definitely on his hit list. Little does he know!"  
  
"Besides," Chris added, "We haven't anything else to go on. If Yuber changed his plans, we have no way of knowing where he would strike instead. There's no point in staying at Budehuc when we know Iksay is very likely to be his next target.  
  
"That is true enough," Louis replied with a nod.  
  
Nash squinted off in the distance at the small town, which was now in view along the horizon. "We've made fairly good time. We should get there by noon and have time to anticipate Yuber's arrival."  
  
"I hate traveling on foot," Louis complained to Chris. "It reminds me of my squire days when I had to run after the six of you all the time."  
  
"You could have taken your horse," Chris replied with a smile.  
  
Louis shook his head. "I know, but- ...Nash? Are you alright?"  
  
Chris turned and saw that Nash had stopped a few feet behind them and was looking as though he was having trouble keeping his balance. Chris made it to his side just as he began to fall forward. Unable to steady him, she helped him kneel on the ground.  
  
"Nash?!"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm just... tired."  
  
"Haven't you been feeding?" she whispered so that Louis couldn't hear.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine," he replied, bringing a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Are you insane? How do you think you are going to be able to face Yuber when you're this weak?" Chris hissed, growing agitated.  
  
He hesitated before responding. "For those few short minutes while I had the rune, I hadn't craved any blood at all. But when it was taken away again... Ever since this morning the hunger has been worse than usual... Animal blood just isn't cutting it anymore, it seems. But I'll be fine, just give me a moment to rest."  
  
Louis blinked at them, his features displaying a look of confusion and concern. "What's the matter? What's going on?"  
  
Neither of them responded to Louis, too caught up in the present dilemma to answer his question.  
  
After thinking for a moment, Chris seized the knife from Nash's belt and began rolling up her sleeve.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nash asked, eyeing the knife warily.  
  
"You have to feed, Nash."  
  
"Chris, don't be a fool, you know I can't control myself!"  
  
"Let me worry about that." She dragged the knife across the inside of her left arm, and let the blood drip from the wound. "Just drink."  
  
Needless to say, Louis was horrified to watch as Nash put his mouth to her wound and sank his fangs into the veins of her arm.  
  
"M-Milady!?" Louis started towards them but Chris held up her free hand.  
  
"It's okay, Louis," she responded, unflinching as she watched Nash drink her blood.  
  
Nash's bite began feebly enough, but soon Chris could feel his power returning and she realized he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. She closed her eyes, praying her plan would work.  
  
She placed her right hand with the True Water Rune on her left arm, above the wound where Nash was feeding. She began to focus the energy of the icy rune towards her arm, willing the rune to turn her blood cold through magic. She felt no change, and was suddenly afraid that it would not work.  
  
But Nash suddenly pulled away, and coming to his senses, turned his head to wipe the blood from his mouth.  
  
Chris willed the rune to heal her arm, and a second later the wound vanished. She rolled her sleeve back down and stood up.  
  
Nash rose to his feet as well, looking much better than before. "Your blood suddenly felt really cold, it shocked me to my senses... Of course, the True Water rune." he shook his head. "You still shouldn't have done that."  
  
Chris turned form him. "Your welcome."  
  
Nash smirked slightly, but for once found he had no reply that was suitably sarcastic, so he just shook his head once more and then turned to Louis. He was staring at them, and it was apparent from his mortified expression that he was still in shock from what he had just seen.  
  
"Perhaps we owe Louis an explanation?" Chris suggested.  
  
Nash sighed and nodded.  
  
******  
  
The three of them reached Iksay late that afternoon. They checked into the inn there and while Nash was dealing with the innkeeper, Louis said he would take a quick look around the village to see if there were any signs of the dual rune-bearing demon. Chris found herself alone in her room.  
  
Chris looked out the window of her room at the village and the fields bellow, and she contemplated the situation. How much time did they have? How long would Percival's limiter keep Yuber at bay? If they were unable to retrieve the Moon Rune before Yuber broke the limiter, mayhem would certainly ensue.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
She turned around. "Come in."  
  
Nash entered. Now that they were out of Louis' presence, Chris was slightly unsure of how to act. She turned back to the window, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as her mind lingered on the memories of the previous evening.  
  
The Harmonian casually strolled up behind her. "I suppose I never really thanked you for your help this morning."  
  
"You shouldn't have left it so long. At any rate, we certainly had a lot of explaining to do to Louis after that. He took it better than I thought he would, though."  
  
"He hasn't spoken a word to me since he found out what I was. You call that taking it well?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine again after he gets used to the idea. And he *did* promise not to tell anyone. That's something."  
  
Nash nodded and there was a slight pause.  
  
"You seemed surprised to see it was me when I came in just now," he noted, deciding to change the topic.  
  
"I didn't think it was you, because last I knew, you didn't knock on the door before entering a lady's chambers," she responded, although there was evident humor in her tone.  
  
"That was *one* time I didn't knock! I knocked all the other times," he said with equal humor. "Remember when I first came to you in Brass Castle twenty years ago? I knocked on the passageway door that night for ages before you answered!"  
  
Chris turned back to him, a slight smile upon her lips. However, Nash put his hands on the wall on either side of her, and continued speaking before Chris could open her mouth to retort.  
  
"How about we just cut the wit and mockery like we did last night?" he asked in a low voice, flashing his familiar roguish grin. "I like what happened when we did..."  
  
Chris blushed terribly, still unused to such open talk about her emotions. She did not reply.  
  
"I wish you hadn't left last night..." he murmured.  
  
Chris cleared her throat, willing herself to stay focused. "What I don't understand is how you weren't going crazy with blood thirst last night when you nearly passed out from it this morning..."  
  
"What can I say, Chris? My thirst for love overcame my thirst for blood."  
  
"It could have been really serious! You shouldn't joke about it, Nash."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
He leaned forward, and Chris realized he was going to kiss her again. However, he hadn't come within an inch of her face before there was another inopportune knock on her door.  
  
"Lady Chris? It's Louis."  
  
Nash looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow, as though silently pleading with her to ignore the unknowing intruder. But Chris shook her head. They both knew that now was not the time for this, and so with a sigh, Nash straightened up and allowed Chris to pass so she could answer the door.  
  
"Yes Louis, what is it?" Chris asked as he entered.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt..."  
  
"You interrupted nothing," Chris lied. "Is something up?"  
  
"Everything looks normal enough in the village at the moment. I'm going to head up to the fields and take a look around there. I'll come back the moment I find any signs that Yuber might be around."  
  
Chris nodded. "Very well, Louis. Be careful."  
  
"I will milady," he replied with a slight bow of his head. He left.  
  
Chris turned back to Nash and there was an awkward moment of silence as they just stared at each other.  
  
Finally, Chris cleared her throat. "Erm... We should start discussing our plan for getting the rune back from Yuber when he gets here."  
  
"That's a good idea," Nash admitted with a nod. "We're going to need a good plan to get the rune back."  
  
"He's not going to just give it back..." Chris mused.  
  
"No, but we can probably take it back by force. Since Sierra's passing, the rune now sees me as its true master. If we can keep him still long enough I can probably call the rune to me."  
  
"But how can we hold him still long enough and prevent him from casting magic while you do that?"  
  
"You could always use the same cage of ice spell you used on the dragon."  
  
Chris shook her head. "That spell hardly held the dragon in place for a few seconds. It would take time for me to cast that spell so that it was strong enough to hold him while you retrieved the rune. You can't cover for me, because if you're too close to him when I cast the spell you'll get caught in it as well. And if he sees me just standing there, muttering a spell, he's going to make a beeline for me."  
  
"So what if he doesn't see you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why don't you hide somewhere, so he won't know you're casting a spell, or even that you're there at all?"  
  
Chris sounded skeptical. "And leave you two fighting one on one? I told you, if you were too close to him you'd be hit too."  
  
"I won't be anywhere near him. Yuber likes to taunt his opponent a lot before he fights. Maybe I can use that to try and distract him long enough for you to cast an effective spell."  
  
Chris nodded slowly, seeing the logic in the plan. "Very well. After you get the rune back, I'll join you in bringing him down."  
  
"Just don't become Yuber's hostage for a third time, alright?" Nash smirked.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Just then Louis burst in the doors.  
  
"Yuber is here! He's at the windmill!"  
  
Nash and Chris exchanged glances.  
  
"Louis, warn the villagers and get them as far away from that windmill as possible!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Louis rushed back out of the room and Nash and Chris followed hastily.  
  
******  
  
Sure enough, when Nash approached the town's windmill, he found Yuber, as well as several bodies that had been villagers of Iksay. He had both his swords drawn, and had evidently decided to exercise his physical powers before his new rune.  
  
Chris had gone around the back and Nash saw her duck behind the windmill and begin chanting a spell, faint blue wisps of power starting to emanate from her.  
  
Nash walked right up to Yuber, swords still sheathed. He addressed Yuber with a solemn nod.  
  
"Well if it isn't the wannabe human," the demon said with a twisted smile. "Ah yes, look around at all these bodies. Soon I will make them into my undead slaves! How would you like to join them?"  
  
"You're a truly sick animal."  
  
Yuber smirked from under his black hat and began walking towards him. Nash refused to back up, but was concerned about leaving enough distance between them.  
  
He drew his swords, and Yuber stopped in his tracks, eyeing the Grosser Fluss. His terrible grin widened even more.  
  
"Do you really think you can take me on by yourself, foolish little vampy?"  
  
"Do you really think you could stop with the mockery before I chop off your girly braid, shred your bowler hat to ribbons, and slice you into tidy little cubes?"  
  
"Such big talk for such an inferior fool."  
  
Nash gave half of a smirk. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been called a big talker. It wouldn't be the first time I'd be able to live up to my word either."  
  
"I don't see your little human pet. Where is she?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Nash replied, his eyebrows slanted in anger. Just a little longer and Chris would be finished chanting...  
  
"Did the little vampy with ethics lose his control and eat his little human pet?" he taunted.  
  
Nash looked past Yuber's at the blue energy emitting from behind the windmill, realizing that she was ready.  
  
Nash smirked. "I don't think she likes it that you keep calling her a pet."  
  
Yuber realized too late what was happening and great icicles jutted from the ground, surrounding him so that he was trapped. The demon sliced angrily at the thick pillars of ice with his swords, but they were holding.  
  
"Moon Rune," Nash began, "On behalf of my predecessor Sierra Mikain, and as your new true master, I command you to return to me!"  
  
Yuber howled his displeasure as a beam of light shot from his hand and the Moon Rune separated itself from its abuser. Nash held out his hand and it began to glow as the rune transferred itself to him.  
  
Yuber slashed his way furiously from the cage of ice, but by the time he had freed himself, it was too late - Nash had the rune.  
  
"You will truly regret that!" Yuber hissed, his mismatched eyes flaring with hatred. "I still have the Eightfold rune, and it is more than enough to get rid of vermin like you!  
  
Chris had joined Nash at his side, her own sword drawn. "Your battle tactics leave something to be desired," she said. "You underestimate your enemy far too much."  
  
"We shall see," snarled Yuber, and he lunged at them.  
  
Even as his opponent, Chris couldn't help but admire Yuber's ability to evade the blades of two skilled swordsmen while still remaining on the offensive. She was at a disadvantage, as she only had one sword, and every time she was sure she was going to get a clean strike, one of his blades clashed with hers in the nick of time. She was getting frustrated, but refused to lose her focus and forced herself to remain on the offensive.  
  
Nash, even though he matched Yuber's two swords, was having a difficult time as well. He was getting in the odd hit, but every wound he inflicted was very minor, and the best hit he got on him was a moderate gash on the demon's left upper arm.  
  
As the battle progressed, Chris noticed the increasing fatigue of Yuber's wounded arm, and when both of Nash's swords were locked with both of Yuber's, she spotted the opportunity to bring her sword down upon his left hand. However, as she lifted her sword to strike, Yuber twisted his other sword towards her, which was still locked with Nash's, and in doing so, gouged both his and Nash's sword into Chris' side.  
  
Chris' eyes opened wide with shock, and she stumbled back, her sword dropping to the ground with a loud clank. She fell to her knees, her hands clutching her side.  
  
"Chris!" Nash turned his head in horror to find Chris holding her side, blood oozing out from behind her hand.  
  
In the split second that Nash turned to look at Chris, Yuber pulled his swords back sharply, and yanked the Grosser fluss from Nash's grasp in doing so. Nash turned back just in time to have the hilt of his own sword smashed into his face.  
  
He flew backwards, and landed on the ground with a thud. By the time he had brought himself up to his knees, Yuber had the Grosser Fluss pointed at his throat.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat me? I, who has had the experience of centuries, while you're just a mere few decades old? You surely are as foolish as though you were still human!" Yuber sneered.  
  
Nash was racking his brain for a means of escape, or at the very least, for a suitable insult to hurl at the demon, when he felt a sudden rush of power surge through him. He could feel another presence within him, and he looked down at his rune hand, which was glowing faintly. With a mixture of surprise and relief, he realized the limiter had just been removed.  
  
Yuber had not noticed, and was continuing to taunt him. "Tell me, how does it feel to know you're about to be slain by your own swords?" Yuber asked with a cruel grin.  
  
Nash shot a glance over at Chris, who looked as though she were struggling just to stay conscious. Rage surged through him, and he gazed right up his own swords at Yuber, his eyes expressing his undiluted hatred for the demon.  
  
"Try it. I dare you," Nash hissed.  
  
He held out his hand with the Moon Rune in it and suddenly a dark bolt of energy emitted from his rune and struck Yuber so hard he went flying.  
  
Yuber scrambled to his feet, and stared at Nash in amazement. The demon realized that for him to have such power at a moments notice must mean there was no longer a limiter on the rune.  
  
Enraged, Yuber lunged at Nash again, who was still kneeling on the ground. However this time another bolt of dark energy struck and two shadowy figures appeared between Yuber and Nash.  
  
One was the tall figure of a calm and collected looking knight and the other was a petite, but somehow formidable looking woman.  
  
In the next moment they were gone, but Yuber was still backing away, unsure that he wanted to continue battling this man who had two rune spirits on his side. The demon turned to see Chris lying wounded on the ground, and Nash was dismayed to see Yuber seize her and drag the wounded woman to her feet.  
  
Yuber opened his mouth to speak, a malicious look on his face, but before he could utter a word, a truly shocked expression crossed his features and a word never left his lips. Stumbling backwards, he dropped Chris back to the ground, and Nash noticed that there was blood dripping from the demon's stomach. Nash watched as Yuber pulled a knife out of his stomach. Shocked, Yuber stared at the bloodied knife in his hand as though trying to comprehend that it was his own blood on it.  
  
Finally, he dropped the knife and lifted his hand in front of him, a yellow portal appearing beneath him.  
  
"This... is not... the end of me! Far from it!" he hissed before sinking into the portal, disappearing.  
  
Silence fell and there was no movement for a full minute.  
  
Finally, after he was convinced that Yuber had really gone, Nash forced himself to his feet and rushed to Chris side. Miraculously, she was still conscious; although it was evident she was in a lot of pain.  
  
Chris pointed weakly at the knife on the ground a few feet from them, where Yuber had dropped it. "I think that belongs to you... I forgot to give it back to you after I used it to cut my arm this morning."  
  
"It's a good thing you did forget!" Nash replied picking the bloody knife off of the ground. "I realize you must not have enough energy to heal yourself... We have to get back to the inn and get you some medicine."  
  
"I have enough power to keep the pain from rendering me unconscious... But not much more than that..."  
  
Nash nodded and re-sheathed his knife.  
  
"Nash," Chris began as he scooped her up in his arms and stood up. "Those two shadowy figures... They were undoubtedly..."  
  
"... Percival and Sierra. I know..." Nash nodded solemnly.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Nash made his way down the path towards the inn with her in his arms.  
  
"I suppose it only makes sense that Sierra is a spirit of the rune as well. It's just as the previous Flame Champion's spirit was still in the True Fire rune when Hugo got it..." Chris mused. "I wonder why I didn't see her when I was releasing the seal..."  
  
Nash hesitated before answering. "I think it's because Percival is the limiter and defender or the rune, so it was him you needed to communicate with to release the seal. But Sierra... Well, today this rune has shown the potential to have more power than I have ever witnessed while Sierra had it. I think she must be the spirit who has strengthened the rune." He released a slight chuckle. "Who knows really... I can't really pretend to understand anything about her spirit. I was still trying to understand her when she was a woman!"  
  
Just then Louis emerged from the inn and ran up to them.  
  
"Is everything okay? Lady Chris!" he exclaimed when he saw Chris bleeding and being carried by Nash.  
  
"Relax, Yuber is gone. Just go get some medical supplies out, we have to clean up this wound," Nash replied  
  
Louis nodded and rushed back into the inn to comply.  
  
******  
  
Later that evening, after Chris was healed considerably, Louis departed back to Budehuc Castle to inform the others as to what had happened. Meanwhile, Chris, still a bit weak for traveling, remained behind at the inn with Nash, so she could rest up.  
  
After Louis had gone, Nash helped Chris up the stairs to her room and helped her get into bed.  
  
"Nash... Do you think Yuber will return?" Chris asked when Nash pulled the sheets over her prone form.  
  
Nash shook his head. "I highly doubt it. He fears the rune now that I have access to its ultimate power. He's not stupid enough to think he can try and get it from me again."  
  
"But... He's still alive out there somewhere... You never got to avenge Sierra."  
  
He closed his eyes. "I know."  
  
"Does this mean you're going to go hunting him down?" Chris asked, slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
"No... No, I'm not. When I felt the limiter lift from me, I felt her. She doesn't want me to go after him anymore," Nash replied solemnly.  
  
"She? You mean Sierra?"  
  
Nash hesitated for a moment before nodding. "She says I should not be the one to kill Yuber, that it is 'another's' job. Apparently Yuber is condemned to a fate worse than death. Her soul is content as long as the rune is safe."  
  
"Are you alright with that?"  
  
Nash nodded. "If there's someone out there who can do a better job of making him pay for the evil he's brought to this world, who am I to complain? I'm actually sort of relieved. I was controlled by revenge once before, and it just keeps eating away at you... Seeking vengeance is quite a burden."  
  
Chris released a relieved sigh, and let her head sink back into her pillow. "I'm so glad it's all over..."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Nash gazed down at Chris. Hesitating slightly, he bent over her and kissed her lips softly. Chris responded by lifting her chin so that their lips met more fully. His hand brushed down her neck to her shoulders, enjoying the prolonged union of their lips. Eventually, he withdrew from her, squeezing her shoulder gently. He smiled at her before straightening up and turning to leave.  
  
"Goodnight, Chris."  
  
"Stay..."  
  
Nash looked at her, slightly surprised and apparently unsure of the intended meaning.  
  
"Never mind," she mumbled hurriedly, blushing. She had not planned on saying that thought out loud, and she was certain that he had gotten the wrong impression of the request.  
  
But he had not. After staring at her a moment longer, he moved back to the bed and slid under the sheets beside her. He put his arm around behind her so that her head was resting on his chest, under his chin.  
  
"Is this what you meant?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Chris felt a little strange lying in another man's arms after so many years of being alone, but it definitely didn't feel wrong. In fact, even though they had not once discussed this new relationship between them, it felt very right and natural.  
  
She released a long sigh of contentment, and fell asleep without a further word being uttered between them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yikes, this was almost as long as chapter eight! All I can really say is that this chapter was a *killer* to write! I rewrote the entire thing about three times. O_o  
  
Be warned, the next chapter, which is also the last chapter, will be pretty short in comparison to the other chapters.  
  
Last Chapter: Big Choices 


	11. Big Choices

A/N:  This is it everyone.  The last chapter.  Short n' sweet.  Sorry it took so long getting it uploaded, I had a hard time getting the ending so that it wasn't really cheesy.  It kind of is anyway, but whatever.  I had to change the format because the quotation marks got messed up when I tried uploading it in word format.  So now it's in webpage format, sorry if it looks a little different than the previous chapters. 

Anyway, I really hope you like this!

_________________________

Chapter Eleven – Big Choices

_________________________

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Chris paused at the door of their room to look upon Nash's slumbering figure one last time.  He was still laying there as he had been when she awoke beside him earlier, and she smiled slightly at the peaceful expression on his face.

However, she remembered she had important things to do, and moving very quietly so as not to wake Nash, she left the room and the inn.

She headed out to the stables, being as quiet as she could while she double checked her bag to make sure she had enough supplies for the trip.  After she was satisfied that everything was in order, she saddled up a horse and mounted it.  That's when she noticed she was not alone in the stables.

"I didn't want to believe that you could consider doing this."  Nash was leaning against the stable door, staring up at Chris on the horse as though he had been waiting there for her all along.

Chris sighed.  "I thought you were still asleep."

He had his usual air of confidence and sarcasm, but he looked uncharacteristically hurt. "You forget I used to be a spy.  I'm a light sleeper." 

"Nash..."

"Why is it you continue to make me chase after you?"

"I have to go back..."

"I can't believe it!  After all this, you're still going to go crawling back to the council?" 

"Nash, you don't understand."

"I understand only too well.  Your loyalty to Zexen is admirable, Chris, but your 'duty' there is finished.  Your country hasn't seen war in years, and your career is now nothing more than an endless charade of all the protocols and trivialities that you detest."

"But Nash, I-"

He shook his head in disbelief, not allowing her to speak.  "Chris, I know our relationship together is different for you, but I can't believe you're going to act like nothing happened.  Like we don't care..."

"About what?"

"Each other."

She blinked, trying to think of how to respond.

"Do you really want to go back to being an under-appreciated Captain that no longer gets to see any action, and sink back into the realm of oppressing politics?  Do you even dare to think that I would let you?  Do you really think that by going back to that mundane life, you can escape me so easily?  Haven't you learned by now that I am not going to go away?"

Chris did not respond immediately, but she stared at Nash with a smile on her face that confused him.  Finally, to his surprise, she dismounted her horse and handed him an envelope.

"What is this?"

"A letter of resignation."

Nash paused for a long moment.  "...For the council?"

"Yes. I was only going to Vinay del Zexay to resign from my position as Captain of the Zexen Knights."

Silence.

Nash looked from the letter to her, then again to the letter.  Finally he smirked and handed it back to her.

"Congratulations Chris.  Without any effort whatsoever, you've caused me to make a complete fool out of myself.  A very rare feat.  However, I'm too proud to apologize, and I'm too relieved to feel sheepish."

"For you, that in itself can be taken as an apology," Chris replied, still smiling. 

They stood together at the stable's entrance and gazed at the scenery as the sun began to rise.

"Could you really blame me for being suspicious?  Why were you going to take off like that without telling me what you were doing?" Nash asked.

"I guess I just wanted it to surprise you," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.  "I told the innkeeper to ask you to wait if you checked out before I returned.  I'm not planning on leaving you Nash...  My resignation was going to be my way of telling you that I want to be with you...  There's much of the world left for me to see beyond Zexen and the Grasslands."

"And naturally, who better to serve as your charming, witty, and handsome guide, than me?"

"I can only hope that eternity will eventually wear down your arrogance."

"Unlikely."

Chris smiled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  "I suppose not.  That'd be too much to ask of such a man."

He grinned.  "So you really think you could handle traveling the world with a 'such a man'?"

Chris gave a slight chuckle.  "Do you even have to ask?" 

"Perhaps I am asking the wrong question then," he replied casually.  "I shall try asking this one instead: Do you think you could handle being married to such a man?"

There was silence.  Chris blinked and wondered if she had heard right.  Had he had really just proposed to her, or was he only joking?

She found herself staring at him uncertainly.  He wasn't looking at her, and was still gazing out at the landscape before them, a slight smile on his face.

However, he caught her hesitant expression out of the corner of his eye, and continued. "Of course, I suppose there is that whole issue with me being a vampire.  But I will put up with your quirks if you can put up with mine.  And I realize that the 'till death do us part' section of the contract ropes us in for a really long haul together, but," here he faced her, their eyes locking as he smirked at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was another long pause.  Finally, Chris answered him in what was perhaps the clearest way.

She pressed her lips to his, and he reciprocated instantly, their arms sliding around each other as they kissed in the stable doorway.  They did not part for several minutes, and by the time they did, the sun had fully risen from behind the horizon, and the wheat fields were now bathed in the golden hue of the morning light.

They leaned against the doorway, holding each other in silence as they caught their breath after the lengthy union of their lips.  Nash rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"You know Chris," he sighed contentedly after a few minutes.  "When we first met during that sunset, I never thought that twenty years later we'd end up in each others arms watching a sunrise in the same village.  Was it my charm and commendable persistence?

Chris chuckled.  "You were more conniving than charming.  And your persistence was irritating at best."

"I suppose I can't take all the credit," Nash admitted.  "So then, was it fate?" 

She shook her head slightly.  "No, it wasn't fate."

Nash raised an eyebrow.  "Then how do you think it was we were brought together like this?"

Chris smiled a little and paused before responding.

"...We simply followed our destiny."

~End~

________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  Well, 'Destiny of Four' has come to a happy end.  (even it if was mildly cheesy)   I generally like to do bittersweet endings, but this one just called for a fluffy and happy ending.  I hope no one thinks that the marriage proposal is too abrupt, I mean, they've always had feelings for each other and they have known each other for a long time... 

Anyway, writing this was a great experience for me, as it was the first lengthy fanfic that I actually *finished*.  Forcing myself to write the majority of the story out before posting anything helped with getting it successfully completed.  I hate winging fics from chapter to chapter, because whenever I did that, I'd always end up writing myself into a corner, and/or lose my muse.  This fic has undergone so many revisions before I posted even the first chapter, and even now, when I read it over, I see that it could still stand much more editing.  But overall, I am pleased with how it turned out.  

There were a lot of scenarios I wanted to have in this fic, but ended up having to edit out.  I really wanted to put Pesmerga in here, and I actually wrote him in at one point, but it disrupted the flow of the story.  Although this story has Yuber in it, it's more about the relationship between Chris and Nash and their deceased partners than anything else.  The conflicting enemy was just there to bring out and develop our heroes' relationships.  I devised this entire fic as a result of trying to think up a plausible way for Chris and Nash to be together. 

I truly hope you enjoyed the results.  I have had a great time sharing my story with you all, and communicating with you through e-mails/reviews.  I know it has its faults, but regardless, it was a lot of fun, and that's all that really matters in the end. ^_^   I believe that by listening to what everyone had to say about my fic, it strengthened my overall writing style.  So thank you very much for reading and all the amazing feedback! 

If you want to see more Chris/Nash fics, I just recently posted a one-shot called 'Does It Matter', so feel free to check that out!  You can bet on more Suiko fics from me in the future. ^.~


End file.
